


Shadow Across Ridges

by ZWChen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Post-Finale, Re-Developing Relationship, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: The view was so exhaustively painted by them, and they thought it was an unexplored sea-route, which eventually turned into the song of Siren. Which had been so fascinating that flooded the vigilance they should have, and summoned them to destruction.





	1. Sabbath

　　Ｉ安息日

 

　　

　　「……主不是曾說，第七日必沒有食物可撿？」  
　　外頭的鳥鳴聲忽遠忽近。托馬斯正背對著他在整理東西，聽到他的聲音時，薄襯衣下的背肌微微顫動了一下，顯然並沒注意到他已醒來好些時候。  
　　「吵醒你了？」托馬斯回頭看他，眼角紋柔和的摺起。  
　　他搖了搖頭，掀開被子在床沿坐起，用掌跟揉著眼窩，覺得全身隱隱發痠，彷彿有好幾隻船蛆在他的關節和骨頭裡上下鑽蠕。也許牠們早在十年前就已蜇居在他體內，悄無聲息的一點一點啃食著他，只是他從來無暇顧及。  
　　「第四個禮拜天例外，這裡的主允許我們輪班到山上採集藥草和伐木。」托馬斯拿起錫壺倒了一杯水遞給他，狀似天真的戲謔在他嘴角浮現：「當然是在配槍的天使看顧下。」他光裸的腳掌踩過繡有菱紋的粗織地毯，地毯下的木地板吱嘎輕響。地板雖然陳舊，却看得出曾被細心打磨過，且打掃得很乾淨。  
　　這是他被送來薩凡納後第二次在托馬斯房間過夜。第一次他足足昏睡了將近三天，等他逐漸從恍惚中復原，看見房間的陳設，幾乎不敢再張開眼睛，確信自己置身在某個古老的夢境，而那個夢境早在好幾年前就已經熄滅，徒留他在黑暗中追索。書桌椅靠牆擺在床鋪對面，書桌上方的置物架零落放著幾本舊書，淺淡的陽光從窗口斜射進來，照出飄盪在空氣中的浮塵──詹姆斯．麥格勞每天早晨在倫敦的那間小寓所醒來會看見的景象。  
　　驅散夢境的是那一聲「詹姆斯」，生繭的指腹在他手背上的觸感。托馬斯鬢角的灰斑，覆蓋他稚氣下顎的鬍鬚。他捉住所有這些微小卻實在的事物，一如捉住船索走在砲火平息的甲板上，在煙硝和殘破船殼之間艱難的邁步而行。當他顫抖著聲音問起時，托馬斯的眼角又皺起了摺子，是的他從同舍的工匠那裡學會簡單的木工，是的他親手打造了這些家具，一個禮拜天又一個禮拜天，手上有刨刀和鑿子能讓他沉定思緒，可惜他手藝不靈巧──說著他還故意推了下那把高背椅，讓長短不一的椅腳叩叩的敲擊地板──而且他布置方面的天分實在及不上米蘭達，如果她在的話，她只需要掃過兩眼就知道哪件家具該有什麼雕飾，哪種顏色的地氈該配哪種圖樣的桌巾。他在這裡唯一能找到或許不會被她嫌棄的東西，三個荷蘭製的仿青花瓷茶杯，幾年前他請託奧格爾索普夫人去市集買回來的。  
　　托馬斯回答得那麼輕緩淡然，不經意似的從他的問題表面拂過去，彷彿他憑著記憶留住了詹姆斯一度失去的那片殘影，年復一年的保存在這方小空間裡，並不是什麼大不了的事。  
　　他喝完杯裡的水，起身走到托馬斯身旁，看著他把乾淨的碎布、皮製水壺、幾個瓶罐、裝草藥的小袋和麵包片塞進鹿皮背袋。「要去一整天？」  
　　「看情況，通常在日落前回來，如果走的是南面的山徑會晚點。」托馬斯說著，轉過身從床尾的衣箱取出綁腿和一條有掛扣的腰帶，把裝鞘的小刀掛上腰帶。  
　　他看著托馬斯走來走去──講確切點是看著他的腿，終於決定替他撿起昨晚落在地上的褲子遞給他，盡可能繃著臉卻實在忍不住笑意。「我想你會需要這個，托馬斯。」  
　　托馬斯還愣了會才反應過來，發出一聲嘆氣似的輕笑接過褲子穿上。  
　　「你最好跟我一道去，免得我又把自己弄丟。」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　  
　　※

　　托馬斯一拿起那頂草編的三角帽，嘴都還沒張開，他就立刻感覺到不妙，顧不得才套上一半的皮靴往後猛縮了下脖子，瞪著眼表示拒絕。倘若有人撞見這場面，恐怕會誤以為自己看到的是一個不知好歹的牧人試圖給一頭狼戴上花圈。  
　　「假如我親手檢查的結果沒錯，你現在可沒有從前那頭秀髮作遮蔽。」  
　　「我的腦袋見識過赤道的日射，我想它絕對應付得了這裡的天氣。」  
　　托馬斯不回話，把帽子戴到自己頭上，壓了壓帽沿，用那種得意混雜著調侃的神情看他。他先是莫名所以，然後才意會到自己又不慎在托馬斯的玩笑中落居了下風。  
　　他卻從未感到這般舒暢過。

　　他們下了高架屋的梯子，沿著馬車道經過剛收割完畢，已經翻鬆重整過，散發新鮮泥土香的大片甘蔗田、宅邸後方的雄偉橡樹，以及林立著簡陋十字架和小塊石碑紀念死者的空曠草地，往種植園的後門走去。他聽到身後有人喚了托馬斯的名字，托馬斯稍微放慢腳步溫和的和對方寒暄──幾天前托馬斯告訴過他那人是誰，他叫保羅，「出版商」保羅，是愛爾蘭人，因為出了幾本涉嫌煽動騷亂的書籍鋃鐺入獄，被帶來種植園的時候已經只剩下半條命。  
　　他很快就注意到這裡很少有人會以姓氏自稱，他們互相直呼名字，相同名字的人冠上綽號區分，「出版商」保羅或「輝格」保羅，「異教徒」薩謬爾或「獨眼」薩謬爾。他的托馬斯是其他人的「寬赦」托馬斯。名字只為了代稱，除此之外沒有其他意義，因為被送來這裡的人若不是被親族剝奪身分，就是自行拋棄了身分，他們不願或無法將真名說出口，直到死亡的那一天，他們的全名才會被銘刻在墓石上，留供同伴悼念，那就是他們過去的鬼魂墜入無底深淵前最後的回音。  
　　柵門前已經聚集了十來個和他們差不多裝束的白衣工人，動作流暢的把斧頭、背擔和圓筒籐籃堆放到無蓬馬車上，偶爾窸窸窣窣的交頭低語。六名持長槍的褐衣衛兵姿態輕鬆，平日監管甘蔗田的那個年長衛兵還毫不遮掩的打了個呵欠。然而，就在他進入他們的視線範圍那一刻，那股流動而近乎閑散的氣氛便忽地凝滯下來。衛兵看似不動聲色，握著槍柄的手卻暗自收緊，本來在搬東西的人變得遲疑，說到一半的話變得含糊。沒幾個人敢正面直視他，但他們的疑慮和畏縮從眼角餘光逃逸而出，像蚊蟲在叮咬他的皮膚，他的指尖不由自主的微微抽動。  
　　毋須開口，毋須召喚，弗林特在這種靜默中存活。粗重而規律的勞動或許能暫時掩蓋這種靜默，然而，只需要一點閃躲飄移的視線作為依憑，他就會從影子裡現形，容不得半分遲疑。他必須為此採取行動。  
　　他深吸一口氣，在眾人安靜的注視下走向那台正在裝載的馬車，提起地上的一疊籐籃，交給站在上面接力的人。  
　　當那人下意識的伸手接過時，他知道他做了正確的決定，因為空氣又漸漸開始正常流動了。但一直要東西都搬完，托馬斯的手輕撫過他的肩胛讓他全身放鬆下來後，他才發現剛才自己有多麼緊繃。  
　　  
　　※

　　他現在身處的這座森林，和骷髏島的森林並無任何相似之處。這裡的樹木並不是哈帝斯冥府的列柱，也見不到鎖鏈般捆縛著樹幹和岩石無所不在的爬藤。這裡的綠並沒有那種令人窒息的壓迫感，山毛櫸、刺柏和胡桃木的枝枒彎曲而柔韌，被暖風吹拂時彷彿血管在緩緩鼓動。  
　　剛開始那只是些微的異樣感，隨著他一步步爬上這條蜿蜒的山徑，異樣感逐漸加深為惶恐不安，他幾乎可以聽見它化成某種詭譎的聲音在他耳邊低語。那個聲音告訴他絕對不能回頭看。如果他回頭了，冥府的霧氣將會從回憶的裂隙中冉冉侵襲而上，將眼前的活人盡數化為幽靈。托馬斯將會被無情的拖回死域深處，而他仍舊孤獨的站在濕冷的霧氣中，未乾血跡的鐵銹味充斥在鼻腔裡，聽著那一拐一拐敲擊著地面的腳步聲如無可逃脫的宿命般步步逼近。  
　　什麼時候他也成了迷信的偏執狂？他對自己冷笑，轉而把心思放到六名衛兵身上，試圖甩掉這些無謂的妄念。  
　　然而，假如這些妄念成真了，說真的，他不知道自己會有什麼感受。也許反而會鬆一口氣。他蟄伏在黑暗中太久太久了，他害怕他即使睜開眼睛，看見的也只會是光亮消逝前最後一瞬的記憶。  
　　前頭似乎有人一言不合鬥起嘴來，他沒聽清楚他們在吵什麼，但附近的幾個工人連同衛兵都喘著氣在笑。粗啞的笑聲和髒話彷彿化解了什麼隱形的咒術，他暫停腳步，回頭看看身後。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　托馬斯就在那裡。炎熱的陽光穿透枝葉灑在他身上，半敞開領口下的肌膚曬得紅透，頸窩和鎖骨上汗水瀅瀅。龐貝沒有化成灰燼，也沒有人變成鹽柱。  
　　他搖搖頭，放軟了表情示意他放心。  
　　約莫一個鐘頭後，他們抵達山腰上可以眺望到種植園的一塊平地，等所有工人都到齊後，以兩或三人為一組發放工具，再由領班分派到山坡的林地裡工作。他和托馬斯拿到兩把斧頭、一把鐮刀和一口籐籃，領班要他們往西邊的上坡走。四名衛兵分別監看一組工人，剩下的兩名衛兵把守上行和下行兩條山徑的出口。看守下行山徑的那名衛兵他沒見過，很年輕，黑髮黑眼珠，胸膛寬闊，一雙大手筋骨分明，似乎是土著和白人的混血兒，始終皺著眉頭，持槍的姿態也頗為生澀。  
　　上山來的工人都很健康且強壯，人數也比衛兵多出兩倍不止。  
　　他沿著稜線斜斜往上爬，一邊尋覓適合砍伐的刺柏，一邊暗中觀察哪裡是可以看清楚附近地形的制高點。托馬斯跟在他旁邊，什麼都沒問，也沒有建議他該往哪裡走，只不時用沉靜而探詢的目光看看他。

　　「曾經有人嘗試過，三年前。」  
　　他們選定要砍的第二棵樹，正埋頭用鐮刀清除周圍雜草的時候，托馬斯忽然說。  
　　他抬頭，正好對上那雙藏在帽沿陰影下的藍眼睛。  
　　「我們都叫他亞瑟，左耳附近有塊黑色胎記，是個脾氣倔強的小夥子。」托馬斯繼續說，手上的動作也沒停下來：「禮拜天的伐木工作從來不缺席，而且身手矯健，常常爬到那些沒有幾個人上得去的坡地上，不過他總是會在集合時間準時回來。  
　　本來那天一切如常，中午休息的時候，亞瑟看到一小群雉雞從附近的草叢經過，便把牠們追趕到空地上來，其他人慫恿衛兵打幾隻回去，給晚餐餐桌添點色。衛兵真的開槍了，沒想到這一槍把亞瑟嚇得不輕，轉身一溜煙的竄進樹林深處，躲得不見蹤影。聽說那天下午大夥幾乎把那整面山坡都找遍了，就是找不到他。」  
　　「這怎麼可能？」  
　　「更不可能的是，四天後的傍晚他自個兒回來了，好端端的，不過你可以想像他看上去會有點狼狽。」  
　　他困惑的看著托馬斯。  
　　「我猜他大概是覺得，比起在山上狩獵野鳥，在甘蔗田裡捉田鼠的日子還是要輕鬆一些。」說到這裡，托馬斯的語氣還是很正經，卻微微偏過頭不跟他眼神交會。  
　　  
　　「……是貓！是隻該死的貓！」他把鐮刀往地上一扔，笑出聲來。看守他們的衛兵彷彿見鬼似的，一臉驚恐的看著他。

　　「托馬斯，告訴我這故事不是你瞎編出來的。」  
　　「我承認我沒親眼見到事發經過，不過這故事千真萬確。你可以去問其他見證人，他們應該能告訴你更多細節。」  
　　「好吧，不過，你告訴我這個故事，是想給我什麼訓誡呢？」

　　托馬斯開口前先凝視了他好一會。是他熟悉的那種深湛而堅決的眼神，從前的他始終無法完全讀懂其中的含意。  
　　  
　　「沒有訓誡，」托馬斯微笑說，拾起鐮刀繼續他中斷的工作：「這個故事不需要。」

　　直到很久之後，他才知道，那是站在岸邊遙望船隻歸來的眼神。

 

　　「可是，我在這裡從沒見過這個叫亞瑟的小夥子。」

　　「牠死了。牠生了場大病。我們把牠埋在那棵大橡樹下，在你憑空出現的三個月前。」

 


	2. Michaelmas

　 　Ⅱ　米迦勒節 　　

 

　　

　　他喜愛薩凡納的秋天，尤其喜愛九月天的黃昏。在這裡生活十年以來，頭一次，他終於能夠像敞開衣領感受秋風吹拂一樣感受這種通透而靜謐的喜悅。

　　感受時間和節令流轉的天性是神賦予人的禮物，是人類心靈的根基。過去十年來，他的身體因為日復一日的勞動而變得強健，他的雙手和肌肉記住了翻土、插苗和收割的竅門，他的頭腦能複述荷馬和奧里略筆下的字句。禮拜三是食堂議會，禮拜天是木工日，一月是甘蔗春植期，四月是棉花栽種期。他吃喝，呼吸，偶爾說話但大多沉默。他睡眠，作夢，夜裡驚醒發覺自己在流淚。他勞作，沉思，妄見父親的鮮血從手中的鐮刀滴落。

　　他並未失去活著的能力。他失去的是根基。天地時令照常流轉，雨水依然滋潤土地，他的時間卻永遠靜止在他被帶離宅邸的那個晚上，讓他一遍又一遍聽見米蘭達哽咽而憤怒的哀求聲，看見詹姆斯臨去前那火炬般熾亮的湛綠雙眸，一遍又一遍體會他的輕忽、妄為與自以為是如何讓深愛他的人蒙受災厄，使得乍發的苗株還不及破土便枯竭而死。從此他失去了感受時間流動的能力，他深信這就是他的刑罰，有生之年永遠在靈薄獄徘徊，直到死亡結束他的刑期。

　　他無論如何也想不到，前來迎接他的竟然不是死神，而是他的詹姆斯。他以全副身心擁抱詹姆斯，彷彿化為隱僻巖穴容納受傷的猛獸，任由詹姆斯的眼淚浸潤他肩頭的凍土，指爪嵌進他的背脊把他重新帶回人間。

　　他們被賜予了一份禮物，一個珍貴的契機，得以彌補曾經的過錯。而這一次他會更加謹慎，更有耐心，決不再錯忽任何一塊海面下暗藏的礁石。

　　此時他們正貼肩而坐，在疏落的樹蔭下共享一杯蘭姆酒。詹姆斯望著逐漸轉暗的天色出神，總是不自覺促起的眉頭難得的舒展開來，令他幾度想開口都打消念頭，不忍心破壞這份得來不易的安寧──詹姆斯正放鬆的看著不包含他在內的其他地方，既不警戒也不憂心，這可是幾個月來破天荒頭一遭。或許還是他們相識以來頭一遭。

　　很久以前，當他還是漢彌頓勛爵，詹姆斯還是麥格勞中尉的時候，密集的會晤和談話讓他們對彼此產生了某種美妙的誤解，以為已經把對方腦子裡大大小小的想法都摸透了。他曾經想歸罪給禮教和階級秩序，是那些東西的干擾害他無數次錯失了偶爾從詹姆斯眼中閃過的那些心緒起伏，更別說是留神傾聽他沒有說出口的那些話了。但他騙得了誰呢？米蘭達總是取笑他，說他所謂的超越表象層次，真正的意思是對表象視而不見，而她的任務就是跟在他身後撿拾那些被他丟棄的殘渣。

　　親愛的米蘭達。他必須學會用她那雙善於判讀表情的眼睛去觀看。他必須回想每一次落在他臂膀上的溫柔暗示，讓她告訴自己何時是開口的時機。

　　他又啜了一口酒，用錫杯輕碰一下詹姆斯交扣在雙膝間的手。兩人手指相疊時，詹姆斯側過頭來，狀似無心的朝他勾起嘴角，令他一時分辨不出是剛才那口蘭姆酒還是隱含在那笑容裡的狡黠讓他喉頭發熱。

　　「托馬斯，如果你還是不打算放開這杯酒，」他聽到詹姆斯說：「恐怕我得要採取一點強硬手段了。」

　　「威逼恐嚇對我是起不了作用的，你應該最清楚才對。」

　　「我當然知道。我自有別的辦法可以對付你。」

　　他不禁失笑。天，他都忘了他有多想念詹姆斯試圖表現幽默時的語氣。但他得在這段對話轉為全然的調情之前找回原本的思路。「慢點，至少等我把條件說完。」

　　「洗耳恭聽。」

　　「說──」

　　他停頓片刻，闔上眼，感覺她的手搭上他雙肩。他知道接下來不能有任何猶疑。

　　「我想聽你親口說。」他聽見自己說：「全部。」

　　他睜開眼睛，看見詹姆斯臉上的愉悅神情逐漸消退。詹姆斯甚至沒有問他「說什麼」。然而在那沉默的幾秒間，他們都沒有移開視線。他不知不覺屏住呼吸，彷彿一個不慎就會在詹姆斯海水般的眼睛裡溺斃。

　　 「我會的。」

　　他從未聽過詹姆斯用這樣的聲音說話。那聲音喚醒了某個久遠以前的記憶。那是他在詹姆斯的寓所度過的某個夜晚後。他們在破曉前的夜色掩映下沿著碼頭漫步，停泊在水上的船影嘎然輕響，彷彿深沉睡夢中的呢喃。「不是現在。這會是個漫長的故事。但我會的。」

　　「我知道。不需要一次說完。」他的胸腔隱隱悶痛著：「說上一千零一夜也沒關係。」

　　詹姆斯聞言低頭一笑，沙啞著嗓子說：「你和山魯亞爾差得遠了。」

 

　　出乎他意料的是，隔天晚上詹姆斯便敲上了他的房門，帶著麵包和一小壺蘭姆酒。他取出一根新蠟燭，用燧石點亮後擺上窗臺。詹姆斯坐在他的衣箱上，不知道是在凝視燭光，還是在凝視窗外的無邊黑夜。第一個夜晚如此，第二個夜晚，第三個夜晚，每個冷冽的十月夜晚。蠟燭點燃後，詹姆斯就會開始說他的故事，一直說到燭光熄滅，或是睡意從他們之間湧現為止。這是他們神聖而私密的儀式。 　　

　　第一夜的故事是這麼開始的。「我的祖父，他是麻薩諸塞外海的私掠船水手。」

 

　　 ※

 

　　在第七夜的故事，經過好幾個月的追蹤，詹姆斯．弗林特終於登上瑪麗亞．阿萊恩號，直驅船艙最底部，狠狠揪住艾佛烈．漢彌頓高傲而乾癟的腦袋，像削斷一根甘蔗那樣削斷了他可憎的喉嚨，任由溫熱的鮮血噴湧在他身上，手上和臉上，親眼看著這個權傾一時的男人因為面臨死亡而從殖民地領主降為一介脆弱的凡人，再逐漸轉化為沒有氣息的、註定只會逐漸朽爛的一具腐肉。

　　「殺死他並沒有減緩我們的痛苦。」詹姆斯說，淚水在他眼角閃動：「殺死他無法改變我們拋棄了你讓你孤獨的死在貝特萊姆的事實。」

　　「那不是事實。」他柔聲說。

　　「對那時的我們來說是。」

　　他沉默半晌，最後只是緩緩點頭。

　　「至少那麼做讓我和米蘭達不再那麼怨恨彼此。」說到這裡，詹姆斯仰起頭來望著他，臉頰微微顫動著。這是可能的嗎？他想，一個人的眼睛怎麼可能既像是獻祭在即的羔羊，又如煉獄深處的烈焰：「托馬斯，我永遠不會為殺死你父親懺悔，從前不，現在不，將來也不會。我親眼見證他為自己的罪行付出代價，親手了斷他的性命，全都出自我的意志。」

　　蟲鳴聲依稀可聞，蠟液順著燒融坍塌的燭身緩緩滑落。是詹姆斯起身的動作讓他回過神來，他想也沒想就伸出手，輕輕捉住詹姆斯的袖子，示意他重新坐下。

　　「關於我父親的死，關於弗林特船長蓄意獵捕並冷血處決他的故事，這十年來我知道的始終只有支離破碎的片段。有些是不完整的事實，絕大多數只是無法求證的傳聞，道聽塗說，甚至是被有意編織過的謊言。」他像揀選絲線一樣慎重選擇每個字詞，收束成綑，再小心翼翼吐出：「是你把我未能得知的那一半事實拼回原位，讓我得以看到整幅全景。那麼，把你未能得知的另一半事實告訴你，也是我的責任。」

　　詹姆斯仍蹙著眉頭，但總算是放鬆下來靜靜的望著他。

　　「你知道『輝格』保羅吧。」

　　詹姆斯愣了一會：「……上次除草的時候被蛇咬了一口那個老傢伙？」

　　「沒錯。」他抿了抿嘴：「現在的他比起當年消瘦不少，但我想你可能會對他在白廳的莽撞名聲有點印象。他從前的名字是保羅．川克爾，約翰．川克爾爵士的兒子，和他父親一樣是個堅貞的輝格幫成員。當年他在議會還佔有一席之地，處處和我父親及徒利黨人刀劍相向的時候，我還在伊頓公學讀書，對於他的事蹟只約略有所耳聞，未能有幸目睹他的全盛時期。但即使如此，有件確鑿的事實是我父親、他的同黨都心知肚明的──讓保羅．川克爾被判刑入獄，二十五年來不見天日的罪行，是在眾人面前指控我父親蔑視議會制、向天主教勢力靠攏，絕不是因為意圖誘姦他的親妹妹。」 

　　他停頓一會，讓詹姆斯從驚愕中稍微復原，才繼續說：「你曾經警告過我，關於我父親的傳聞只要有一半是真的，他就會是非常可怕的敵人。」

　　「而你早就知道了。」

　　「是的。保羅．川克爾只是其中之一，在他之前，甚至在我之後，有無數人都不幸觸發了我父親對失勢的恐懼而遭到不公正的審判，承受莫須有的罪名。在這些人當中，保羅和我自己是我僅知的唯二兩名倖存者。而我們之所以能活下來，有機會被送到這個地方──」他微微往前傾身，兩手搭上詹姆斯的膝蓋，直視著他的眼睛，苦笑說：「正是因為弗林特在瑪麗亞．阿萊恩號上殺了他。」

 

　　※

 

　　他在一座沙灘上。

　　他不知道為什麼自己會在這座沙灘上，但他知道不能留在原地，冰涼的海水不斷沖刷他的雙腳，如果他不前進，潮水會把他拖回海裡，讓他漂漂蕩蕩的在海面掙扎。

　　於是他邁開步伐，吃力的踩著軟陷的沙地一步一步往岸上走，身體異常沉重，彷彿拖著看不見的鐵鐐銬。沙灘上有寥寥幾個人，也和他一樣蹣跚而頑強的走著，全都垂頭看著自己的腳尖，彷彿一個閃神就會跌倒潰散成沙。

　　沙灘上到處散落著失事船的碎片和殘骸。穿著袍服的女人倒臥在黑色礁岩之間，披散的長髮沾滿砂礫，枯瘦的手爪幾乎和衣袖一樣慘白。他得過去幫她，不能讓她孤獨的被潮水帶走。

　　 _你已經無能為力了，親愛的。_ 熟悉的聲音在他耳際響起。 _繼續走，往前走，不要停下來。_

　　於是他埋頭繼續走。斷裂的桅杆斜斜橫過他頭頂，一個男人被帆索吊頸懸掛在尾端，彷彿一面破敗的旗幟。他覺得他認得那男人，但他的視線太模糊了，無法看清楚他的面目。他看來像是在倫敦港口被吊死的那個海盜，又像是他隔壁病房的勞倫斯。

　　海鷗的尖銳呼嘯劃破死寂的空氣，或者那其實是幽靈和海妖的笑聲？

　　他停下腳步，感覺到怒氣和頹喪一點一滴在體內積累。「真的應該繼續走下去嗎，米蘭達？」

　　 _這是你最擅長的事，也是你唯一能做的，不是嗎？_

　　「我一直相信自己是正確的，只要我繼續走下去，人們就會相信我走的方向是正確的。也許我真的是瘋了才會這樣認為。」

　　 _你確實有點瘋，親愛的，但有些瘋狂是必要而且有意義的。_

　　「有什麼意義？」

　　 _如果潮水追上你，你就永遠找不到答案了，繼續走，好嗎？_

　　於是他埋頭繼續走，耐心專注在每個步伐上。慢慢的，他感覺到腳下的沙地越來越乾燥。他開始看見一些零星的小圓葉植物，然後是馬鞍藤，幾叢低矮的灌木。

　　一個坐在礁石上的男孩。周圍倒臥著許多士兵的屍首，他們的血染紅了男孩腳下的沙地。

　　那男孩約莫十二、三歲，雙手交握著一把長槍擱在身前，薑紅色長髮束在腦後，幾縷髮絲散亂垂落在臉際。他的襯衫和鼻下都沾著血跡，看上去疲憊不堪，卻恍若不覺的一逕直視著前方，兩道濃眉好似鋒利的廓爾喀彎刀，低垂橫過半瞇起的雙眼。他的存在如此強烈，如此鮮活，如此確實，彷彿他的存在本身就是最無庸置疑的宣示。

　　看見男孩的那一瞬間，他就知道了，那是一種彷彿從天而降，籠罩在他頭頂，佔據了他全副靈魂的心領神會。知道為什麼他會在這座沙灘上，為什麼他必須往前走，為什麼他必須冒著最大的危險向父親宣戰。知道這條道路是為什麼而開拓，他腦海中看見的世界是為什麼而存在。

　　那男孩從前是，現在是，將來也是，他所相信一切的起點與終點。

 

　　「詹姆斯。」

　　男孩沒有回應他，依舊頑固的直視前方。於是他緩緩走上前，在男孩身旁坐下，和他看著相同的方向。

　　此處的視野遼闊開敞，他終於得以看清楚，他辛苦拔涉過的沙灘其實是一座月牙型海灣，左右兩道岬角有如張開的雙臂擁抱著海水。有一艘完整的雙桅帆船在遠遠的海平面上。克萊蒙特號，是那艘船橫越大西洋把他載到了薩凡納河口。

　　「你不能待在這裡。」男孩說：「暴風雨要來了。」

　　他把目光移向烏雲密布的天空，點點頭。「是的。但你也不能待在這裡。」

　　「我得留在這。」

　　「你也一樣會有危險，詹姆斯，你會被捲進海裡的。」

　　男孩抬頭看著他，滿臉淚痕，神色堅決卻又帶著一絲驚恐。「托馬斯還在這裡。我到處都找遍了，就是找不到他，但我知道他還在這裡。我不能丟下他自己走掉。」

　　他伸手捧住男孩的臉，拇指輕輕撫過他顴骨上的瘀青：「托馬斯沒事，他很安全，我保證。」

　　 「你怎麼知道？」

　　「我親眼看見他游上岸走進內陸，你們只是錯過了。」他摟住男孩的肩膀，讓他的頭靠在自己的胸膛上，用袖口替他擦去血跡：「先在這裡休息一下，然後我再帶你去找他，好嗎？」

　　詹姆斯低聲哭了起來。「我很抱歉。」

　　「我也是。」

　　他睜開眼睛。

　　房間裡光線朦朧，他躺在狹窄的小床上，懷中有暖熱吐息。詹姆斯的額頭靠著他的胸口，精實的臂膀垂放他腰間，仍自靜靜熟睡著。

 


	3. Wednesday

　　Ⅲ　禮拜三

　　

　　

　　群體性向來是他最欠缺的一項特質，詹姆斯很樂意承認這點，無論他擔任的是海軍軍艦的中尉還是海盜船的船長，任何形式的多人集會他都不甚耐煩──倒不是說他不參與，他會從旁觀察，收集必要的訊息，分析，盤算好之後再將情勢導向自己想要的結果。至於討論過程中太多不經大腦和無關緊要意見所造成的散漫與冗雜，純粹只是對他耐性的考驗。  
　　然而，在他第一次參加種植園工人的「議事會」──每隔周的禮拜三晚上在公共食堂召開的集會時，那種似曾相識的氣氛竟讓他有點想念起海象號的全船大會。  
　　參與這個例行集會的成員，除了單調的衣著和膚色以外，複雜程度並不比海盜船遜色，前貴族、前作家、前議員、前詹姆二世黨人、前平等運動者、前商人、前科犯、思想犯、猶太人、工匠、貴格教徒，甚至回教徒。每到集會的晚上，衛兵副隊長宣布完薩凡納地區和其他殖民地的近況，領班的木槌一敲上長桌，這些人過去的影子就會從晝間的瞌睡中甦醒過來，在他們的神情、姿態和話語中飄忽閃動。有時候他們爭執的措辭和不時冒出來的奇思異想，會讓他聯想起從前在漢彌頓家舉辦的那些沙龍。當然，大多數乍聽最異想天開的提議，通常都是托馬斯提出來的。  
　　「我們有一次討論過要怎麼利用分配後剩餘的牛油，」托馬斯曾以愉悅的挖苦語調說過：「我提議說拿來做肥皂，規定所有人每個月至少用肥皂洗兩次澡，預防疾病。你要是看到他們的表情，會以為我說的是什麼褻瀆上帝的邪惡勾當。而上一分鐘這群文明人才全員通過動議，讓抹大拉的馬利亞定期前來伊甸園披澤眾生。」  
　　這個禮拜討論的要務之一，是如何利用本季甘蔗收成結算後可供工人花用的零餘──據他聽聞，過往幾年來奧格爾索普都會尊重他們的意見，將這筆零餘和十一月棉花收成後的零餘去處交由他們決定。討論期間眾人主要分成三派，一派提議要多養幾隻母雞，增加每日伙食的新鮮雞蛋量，另一派要求直接換成工資平均分配給所有人，還有人數最少的一派──包含托馬斯在內──認為應該繼續將部分零餘集中存起來，好購置新型的馬拉式犁具。  
　　「足夠的雞蛋可以增加我們幹活的體力！」  
　　「可是整地期間我們還是得每天在田裡勞碌十個鐘頭，補充那點營養於事無補──」  
　　「假設那種犁具真有你說的那麼好用吧，問題是要存到什麼時候才買得起？把可以靈活運用的工資扣住不用……」  
　　「沒有人說要全部扣住啊，只是把去年的比例調整一下，公用的部分調漲成三分之二──」  
　　「我他媽的還是比較喜歡水煮蛋。」  
　　「今年的新成員比去世的成員多出一倍，就算按照原本的比例都已經太勉強了──」  
　　「重點是有犁具之後能為我們節省的時間和體力，這兩項條件是無法用工資取代的，我們需要更多餘裕改善整體狀況，才能從根預防所有從匱乏衍生出來的問題，比如說，我們可以擴大糧作田的面積──」  
　　一如往常，他在托馬斯附近挑了個不起眼且觀望得到全場動向的位置，雙手交叉在胸前靠牆而立，放心欣賞這幅儼然諷刺畫版本國會的景象。他看著托馬斯和身旁的盟友交換幾句話，又轉頭繼續和工資派的意見領袖交鋒，兩隻手在胸前比劃的幅度越來越大，實在很難忍住不笑。托馬斯和人爭論的習慣一點也沒變，當他極力想要說服別人的時候，或許看來表情沉著，但他心底的焦躁往往會不小心從手勢裡透露出來。  
　　就他一路觀察，這場集會過後能完全被托馬斯說服的人可能不到半數，但他看得出來一些仍在外圍觀望的人已經隱約有動搖的跡象，所以他並不怎麼擔心。支持犁具方案的一派顯然早有心理準備，知道這種著眼於長遠效益的投資不可能馬上獲得青睞，只能盡量讓這些概念滲透到其他人腦子裡，通常都要等到他們預測的問題確實發生之後，其他人才會醒悟到真正需要的是什麼。  
　　經過四十多分鐘的拉鋸，集會全員終於勉強達成了共識──維持現狀，按照去年的比例分配零餘。緊接著討論的是柱塞幫浦的修繕問題。托馬斯坐下來的時候，偷偷和他交換了一下無奈的眼色。

　　他們視線交會的片刻，一個他以為早已拋諸腦後的名字從他腦海中穿刺而出。 _在聖約翰孤兒院待了三年_ ，他知道是什麼喚醒了這名字。 _我認識一個男孩叫所羅門．利托_ 。人群聚集處特有的蒸騰熱氣，嘈雜細碎的話語，錫製杯盤碰撞的叮咚聲，全都是這名字賴以為生的養分。 _他本該被人打個半死，可沒人敢動他一根寒毛_ 。  
  
　　倘若某樣事物的誕生打從一開始就無法捉摸，無法辨識，一旦失去了，又如何能得知失去的究竟是什麼？當白晝來臨時，影子將會從這些人身上褪去，重新回到地面，在他們的腳下安歇，可是他的呢？他的影子在海洋的另一端，有自己的形體，有自己的生命，有自己的意志和名字。是影子自行切斷了和身體的聯繫，毫不留情的把他推向陽光得以觸及之地。  
　　 _重點不是讓他們喜歡你。是提醒他們有多痛恨彼此_ 。  
　　從黑暗中誕生，在黑暗中滋長，也終將消逝於黑暗中的影子。

　　  
　　領班的槌聲再度響起，要大家安靜下來聽鐵匠說話。在這同時，有個衛兵匆匆忙忙的跨進屋裡，繞過長桌的外緣走向副隊長稍息的角落。這不尋常的舉動立刻抓住了他原本散逸的思緒。集會進行期間，食堂屋舍外總是有衛兵看守，然而剛進來的衛兵是那名年輕的土著混血兒──今晚負責看守的四個人當中並不包括他。他穿過人群的時候幾乎是有點躡手躡腳，似乎極力想避免引起工人們的注意。副隊長顯然也頗為意外，在對方走近時稍微揚起了眉毛。  
　　他看著年輕衛兵湊近副隊長耳邊說了幾句話，副隊長的臉色頓時沉了下來，但仍不動聲色的打個手勢，要年輕人代替他留在原地，緊接著便快步往門口走去。這已經超過不尋常的範疇了，他想。  
　　趁著其他人在專心聽鐵匠說話時，他沿著牆側緩步移動，來到距離那名年輕衛兵幾步遠的位置，混在幾個工人身後耐心等著，等到會場裡的議論聲又重新熱絡起來，才悄悄靠向那衛兵身邊。那衛兵的反應比他預期的警醒些，一察覺到他往自己靠近，右手便放上腰間配槍的槍柄戒備著。  
　　「無意造成驚擾，士兵。」他雙手負在背後，以輕鬆的姿態站著，並裝作不經意的用上軍官的口吻：「我只想知道外頭發生了什麼事。」  
　　衛兵側目打量了他一下，皺起眉頭，沒有回答他。  
　　「我猜你的長官大概交代過你，事態尚未清楚之前先不要聲張，以免造成無謂的慌亂和騷動，」他抬起下巴指向人群：「把副隊長叫去是為了商討對策。我說的沒錯嗎？」  
　　「沒錯──」年輕人不小心脫口而出，然後又一臉懊悔的閉上嘴。  
　　「沒必要讓他們知道太多不確定的消息，我以前也當過軍人，能夠理解你們的考量。」他繼續說：「如果你肯告訴我，我保證會守口如瓶。」  
　　年輕人轉過頭來正眼看他，神情半是疑慮半是不解。但他似乎終於抵擋不住卸下重擔的誘惑，大致掃視過人群確定沒有人在注意他們之後，才低聲說：  
　　「剛才信差來通報，煉糖坊忽然起火，大火延燒到附近的住家和田地，火勢還沒有完全撲滅。逃出來的契約工說看到有人縱火，但縱火犯趁著混亂逃走了。」  
　　他沉默不語，挪調了一下站立的重心，把衛兵說的話從頭到尾細想過，好一會才抬起眼，對那衛兵說：「集會結束之後，帶我去見奧格爾索普先生。」

 

　　※

 

　　年輕衛兵一手舉著火把，一手抓著他的手臂領著他往主宅走去。乾燥的空氣中隱約帶有草木燃燒的煙氣和甘蔗的甜焦味。高聳圍牆上的每座哨崗都點起了火把，連面向山區的哨崗都有人持槍看守。他們在主宅前的馬車道上和兩架剛從外面進來的無蓬馬車擦身而過。從車上跳下來的民兵幾乎都沾了滿身黑灰，衣襬和髮梢還有燒焦的痕跡，步履匆忙的趕著進主宅回報，沒有人多看他們兩個一眼。  
　　主宅的前廳燈火通明，他們等在門外時，聽到兩名從煉糖坊回來的民兵正在報告火災的情況：「……留在煉煮房的契工幾乎都被燒傷，有四個傷勢太重，救出來沒多久就斷氣了。榨汁坊的牛被燒死了兩頭。損失最慘重的是倉庫，我們到的時候已經是一片火海，附近那戶農家的田地也被波及──」  
　　「負責看守倉庫的是誰？」  
　　「老理查．洛森和一個新來的，長官，我們在倉庫旁邊找到洛森的焦屍。新來的那個人失蹤了，已經有四個弟兄騎馬去搜查。」  
　　「再派三個人出去找，今天晚上的月光黯淡，犯人應該還沒有跑太遠。從火場回來的人先去休息，其他人到圍牆外巡邏。」  
　　「是，長官。」  
　　「還有，再派個人護送曼德姆醫生去診察傷患。」  
　　「是。」  
　　兩個民兵急促的腳步聲逐漸遠去。  
　　「隊長，你怎麼看？」奧格爾索普的聲音響起。  
　　「縱火的人肯定早有預謀，先生，一個安插在煉煮房，一個混進民兵隊伍，等著防備最鬆懈的時候動手。老洛森八成是被那個傢伙偷襲，失去意識之後被活活燒死的，說不定在起火前就死了。混帳東西。」  
　　「這是我的疏忽，先生，洛森的老婆不久前才去世，在那之後他就養成了酗酒的毛病，服役的表現遠不如以往。為了讓他有錢養孩子，我容忍他繼續待在隊上。要是當初徵召新進的時候更謹慎一點……」  
　　「不是你的錯，副隊長。既然事情已經發生了，也只能想辦法補救，現在最重要的是保護種植園的安全。食堂那邊的集會結束了嗎？」  
　　「我離開的時候還──」  
　　聽到這裡，年輕衛兵轉頭看了他一眼，便帶著他踏進門。  
　　「集會剛結束，長官。」他開口：「我──我帶一名工人來見奧格爾索普先生。」  
　　進行到一半的對話頓時詫異的中斷，前廳裡三個人的目光全都集中過來，讓年輕衛兵的肩膀瑟縮了一下。他一眼就認出體型厚重、唇上蓄鬍的副隊長，站在他旁邊那滿臉鬍渣、神色嚴厲、穿排釦長外衣的是民兵隊長。戴著假髮的奧格爾索普坐在百葉窗前的扶手椅上，手持白色菸斗，但菸斗並沒有在冒煙。  
　　「這是怎麼回事，約瑟？」副隊長皺眉問。隊長則毫不客氣的瞪著約瑟。  
　　「弗──麥格勞先生。」奧格爾索普站起身，舉止得宜但仍掩不住驚訝：「我希望麥格勞先生不是惹了什麼麻煩，現在時機可算不上恰當。」  
　　「沒有，先生。是麥……格勞先生要求要見您。」  
　　「所以你就乖乖把他帶來了？在這個時候？」隊長斥責的說，同時以警戒的目光審視著他。  
　　「他做了正確的決定。」他從容不迫的說：「因為副隊長忽然離開崗位勾起我的疑心，他在我的套問下說出了煉糖坊起火的事，為了不讓我有機會洩漏消息驚動到集會上其他人，乾脆直接把我帶來這裡。」  
　　這番話的效果相當顯著，在場四個人──包括年輕的約瑟在內，一時全都啞口無言。  
　　最後奧格爾索普嘆了口氣。「副隊長，請你回食堂去重新召集所有工人，向他們正式宣布煉糖坊遭人縱火的消息。遲早會有人發現今天晚上的戒備狀態和往常不同，不要讓他們有胡亂猜測的餘地。」  
　　副隊長領命離開後，奧格爾索普又重新坐回扶手椅，手指輕揉著額角，看著他的眼神無奈中帶著一絲興趣：「好了，那麼，有什麼我可以為你效勞的？」  
　　「我就開門見山的說了。」他挺了挺腰桿，「在這裡居住的四個月以來，根據我的親身經驗，還有從其他工人──從托馬斯那裡聽來的描述，算是已經粗略瞭解了你經營這座種植園的方針，還有你如何運用這些人的勞力。我也知道你的煉糖坊堅持不使用黑奴和印地安奴隸。假如我對南卡羅來納殖民地的近況認知無誤，我也大致能推斷出你在這裡可能招致的敵人，商業競爭上的敵人。我說的沒錯嗎？」  
　　「你的推斷相當準確。」奧格爾索普有點不自在的掛起微笑：「至於前面那段話，我最好還是當成某種稱讚吧。」  
　　他決定忽略對方話中的諷刺意味：「今天晚上的事件，某種程度上印證了這些敵人的威脅性，而這種針對你而來的惡意，很可能會連帶傷害到外頭那些受你庇護的前囚犯。我想知道這些敵人究竟是誰，他們打算做什麼，而最熟悉這些敵人的除了你以外沒有別人，所以，」他說著歪了一下頭：「我也只能來找你了。」  
　　隊長咬著牙沉聲說：「這些問題輪不到你擔心──」  
　　「不要緊。」奧格爾索普抬手打斷隊長的話，仔細端詳了他好一會，才又緩緩開口：「我的確可以告訴你我的敵人是誰，但是在那之前，麥格勞先生，不，或許我應該說，弗林特船長──」  
　　聽到這個名字，他猛地感到胃裡一陣緊縮。  
　　「－－我希望你也能回答我一個問題，一個自從你來到以後始終存在我心底的疑問。」  
　　他不吭聲。  
　　「你的……摯友，托馬斯．漢彌頓，可告訴過你是誰把他送來此地？」  
　　他肺裡的空氣像是忽然被全部抽走。「沒有。他還沒跟我說過。」  
　　「是他曾經的朋友，南卡羅來納總督，彼得．艾許勛爵。」奧格爾索普和善的臉上閃過了一絲精明：「你為什麼殺了他？」

 

　　※

 

　　他獨自在深黯無底的夜色中行走，哨崗上的點點火光是指示方位的星辰。腳下的土地彷彿從開天闢地以來就是如此穩固，他卻有種走在航行中船板上的虛浮錯覺。  
　　當他回到高架屋自己的房間，看到托馬斯就坐在他的床沿，手裡捧著一本翻開的書，像是要把牆壁看穿似的望著牆上某個點出神，他整個人幾乎凍結在門口。  
　　托馬斯無意識的抬起頭，一看到他，原本端嚴的臉色瞬間柔軟了下來，無聲的吐出一口氣，從大理石像重新化為人。「我看到那個年輕人把你帶出去。副隊長說你是去找我們大難臨頭的雇主談話。」  
　　「對。」他走進房間，遲疑了一會，在托馬斯身邊坐下：「先聲明一下，我並沒有趁你忙著和人討論重要國事的時候偷偷溜走，殺掉幾個站哨的衛兵，再翻牆出去跑到幾哩路外的煉糖坊放火，如果你擔心的是這個。」  
　　托馬斯笑了起來，他任由那熟悉的笑聲在他胸腔裡甜蜜的迴盪。「不，我擔心的不是這個，雖然你描述的畫面非常逼真，我相信縱火的另有其人。」  
　　「沒錯。可能是納齊布爾，辛克里，德拉帕茲，這一帶坐擁大型種植園和無數奴隸的農莊主。奧格爾索普認為納齊布爾的嫌疑最大，因為他好幾度拒絕對方收購甘蔗收成的要求，加上他默許逃亡的奴隸經由他的地界越過邊境到佛羅里達謀生，這當中有不少人都來自納齊布爾的農莊。」＊  
　　「除非出去搜查的衛兵能找到犯人，才有辦法問出實情。」托馬斯閉眼半晌，語氣低沉下來：「但我懷疑犯人背後的主使者會坦白認罪。這些農莊的統治者握有他們領土上所有奴隸和契約工的生殺大權，可以想像被迫犯下這樁惡行的人面對著什麼樣的威逼利誘。」  
　　「一小筆足夠買船票回鄉的獎賞，或是被鍊在另一座農莊裡的妻小的性命，什麼手段都有可能，動機倒是再單純不過。覬覦和報復，沒別的了。」  
　　托馬斯點點頭：「最近幾年一直有人想要收購我們的甘蔗和棉花，甚至是種苗。你也知道，這裡的居民──包括我在內，一開始都不是熟習農事的人，勞動力也無法和其他使用奴隸的大型農莊比擬，所以奧格爾索普先生便將大部份資源都投注在品種研究上，再把我們苦心栽培成的產品賣給──同樣量少質精的特定買家。我想這些買家就是引起覬覦的根源。」  
　　「再從這些買家手中接收他們不想要的麻煩人物，這樣他就有了量少質精的半自願奴隸，還附帶優渥封口費，一舉兩得。」他揚了揚眉毛說：「老實說，我對那個裝模作樣的傢伙沒什麼好感，還是不得不佩服他的經商手段，這人絕不是個蠢蛋。」  
　　「這點倒是有待商榷。看看他找來的都是什麼樣的人吧，全英國的監獄裡有多少囚犯，他竟然有辦法從識字和不識字的兩群人當中都挑到最不受控制的一批，整船載到薩凡納，試圖讓這批異端份子替他蓋起巴比倫的空中花園。」托馬斯故作正經的扁扁嘴：「至少我確定自己算不上品質多優良的勞力。」  
　　「關於一個人是不是瘋狂，」他試著勾起嘴角：「恐怕我早就喪失了評判的資格。」  
　　托馬斯又用那種眼神看他。那種令他喉嚨哽塞的眼神。「別傻了，詹姆斯。想給自己貼上瘋子的標籤，你還有好幾年才趕得上我呢。」  
　　在短暫的沉寂中，他怯怯的伸出手，緩慢卻無比肯定的探向托馬斯的手，輕柔握住，以拇指摩娑托馬斯的指節。這隻手依舊保有他記憶中的修長骨形，掌肉卻比十年前更為韌實，帶著粗棉布般溫暖的質地和紋理。無論他們相隔多少年，他都會認得這隻手。  
　　托馬斯似乎對他的舉動有點意外，略微睜大了眼睛，但仍不忘以同樣輕柔的力道回握他，如此簡單，如此自然而然，便足以讓盤據在他心頭的重壓得到緩解。  
　　他深吸一口氣，目光垂向地板，用盡最大力氣才擠出一個近乎呢喃的問句：「你為什麼不跟我說？」  
　　「……說什麼？」  
　　「彼得．艾許把你從貝特萊姆救出來的事。」

　　坐在他身邊的托馬斯，再度化為靜止的石像。

　　不知過了多久，他才聽到石像的聲音幽幽傳來：「彼得前往查爾斯頓赴任前，到貝特萊姆探望過我。他告訴我，你和米蘭達拒絕他的所有安排，搭上了前往拿騷的船。我很激動，也很害怕，後來連著幾天都睡不著覺。他也向我坦白是他背叛了我們，為了贖罪，他一定會想辦法讓我離開那裡。我父親下令斷絕我所有對外聯繫的管道，所以，在貝特萊姆的那兩年，我只能相信你們還活著，在拿騷為我們的計劃努力。」  
　　托馬斯的手在他手裡微微發顫。還是發顫的其實是他？  
　　「我父親死後──在弗林特船長殺了他之後，我弟弟亨利繼承了家族頭銜。彼得寫信告訴他奧格爾索普這個人，還有他的種植園提供的秘密服務，說服他把我送來這個地方。他也寫信說服我，離開貝特萊姆到這個地方來，我比較有機會保持健康活到和你們重聚的那一天。而我也相信了。」托馬斯的口吻一轉，帶著尖刻的戲謔：「於是，悲痛過度的托馬斯．漢彌頓勛爵自殺身亡。他的屍體則在運往墓園的途中離奇失蹤，被人偷偷裝進克萊蒙特號的船艙。」  
　　「當初彼得．艾許告訴我們的就是這個故事。你的死訊甚至還刊登在倫敦的報紙上。」  
　　「讓那些人繼續相信吧。」托馬斯說著，忽然鬆開他的手站起身，夢遊似的在房間裡踱起圓步。他也認得這個習慣，知道托馬斯正試圖讓自己的情緒緩和下來，便靜靜的坐著等他重新開口。  
　　「抵達薩凡納之後，我又等了兩個月才等到彼得的消息。他告訴我，他終於和米蘭達取得聯繫，得知米蘭達已經離開拿騷，決心遠離大海上的一切紛擾，試著在波士頓找回往日安寧的生活，儘可能不讓自己被悔恨和怨懟擊垮──」托馬斯原本背對著他，此時才緩緩回過身，聲音依然平穩，甚至還保持著些許戲謔，卻藏不住盈滿眼眶的淚水：「因為她無力阻止你正面對抗弗林特船長，最終導致你在艱困的奮戰中落敗身亡。」

　　「彼得捏造謊言是為了他的政治生命，我捏造謊言則是為了活下去。而我這一生最大的謊言，就是讓他直到死前都相信我已經原諒了他。他永遠不會知道，是到現在，是你死而復生回到我身邊之後，我才真正打從心底原諒他。」

 

　　※

 

　　『羞恥心，麥格勞先生，的確是文明社會最有效的工具之一。然而，只要是工具，在積極作用之外也會有許多消極的副作用。人們為了在文明中生存，學會躲藏，學會順從於秩序，學會如何運用謊言，學會用面具遮掩自己的真面目，學會抹滅真實。然而，這個工具也有其極限──對於不相信它的人，特別是那些一心追尋絕對真實的人，它起不了任何作用。』

　　『這些不受羞恥心控制的人，又會被什麼東西控制呢？這些年來我在各個監獄和瘋人院的柵欄後見過無數張面孔，和他們交談，試圖瞭解他們生命中的所作所為，最後終於從這些人身上看到了我一直在尋找的東西。那是一種來自內心深處的強大力量，越是正直的人，越是意志堅定的人，受這種力量的影響越深。我心想，與其任由這些人的心智被這股力量摧毀，任由他們的生命被吞噬殆盡，何不好好善加利用，將它轉化為一種正面的、有效益的、具有建設性的驅動力，甚至將它轉化為一種對神的純粹的敬畏？』

　　『不，不是慾望，不是對暴力的恐懼，也不是鎖鏈和鐐銬，但它的確十分接近某種隱形的牢籠。』

　　『是懊悔。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊記號處，嫌犯初始設定與當時佛羅里達邊境的歷史記載衝突，於20170503修訂。


	4. All Soul's Day

　　Ⅳ　諸靈日

　　

　　

　　陸地上同樣也有孤島。  
　　他首次意識到這個事實，是第五個甘蔗秋植期接近尾聲的時候。根據領班的工作日誌記載，那場襲捲過整個薩凡納地區的颶風是從八月十二日開始的。他不記得確定的日期，但他記得強勁得足以撕裂天空的狂風，還有雨水，他從未見過這種雨水，就算把英語裡描述雨的辭彙都翻出來，在這場雨面前沒有一個派得上用場。這場大雨持續了三天三夜，淹沒樹根，淹沒作物，淹沒墓地，把田地化成一片混濁的汪洋。雨水從破損的屋頂滲進屋裡，連躲在高架屋上的人類和爬蟲也無法倖免於難──那幾天他覺得自己連骨頭都泡得濕透了。  
　　颶風停息之後，緊接著來的是飢餓和疫病。種植園的對外道路被傾倒的樹木封鎖，民兵隊花了好幾天才清通，那幾天他們只能靠還沒發芽的馬鈴薯和生蛆的曬肉干度日。蚊蟲在泥濘和水坑裡孳生，許多體弱年老的工人開始生病，嘔吐，腹瀉，脫水，消瘦而死。健康的人必須負擔雙倍的工作，白天清理田地，把淹死的作物集中起來，和死者堆放在一起火化，晚上輪流守夜照顧病患。  
　　那段時間他每天都累到沒有力氣思考，沒有力氣悲傷，稍微有空閒就盡可能睡覺。然而，即使是在睡夢中，他全身上下每條神經都感覺得到，死亡就在每個活人之間穿梭，瀰漫在他們呼吸的每一口空氣中，在每一雙無神的眼珠裡棲息，等著挑選下一個被選中的靈魂。  
　　每送走一個死者，他的疑惑就加深一層。  
　　為什麼死亡還是沒有選中他？  
　　在這座陸上孤島的其他居民眼中，他也看見了同樣的疑惑。

　　五年後的另一個秋植期，查爾斯頓淪陷、南卡羅來納總督被弒的消息傳進種植園，接下來的四個月，這個全大西洋最令人聞風喪膽的海盜又接連襲擊好幾個沿海殖民地，橋鎮、聖基次、提尼克尼、維斯，殺死每一個膽敢公開處決海盜的執法官。不僅如此，他的炮火甚至點燃了潛伏在陸地上的引火繩，許多拒絕再輸出鹿皮和奴隸的克里克部落組成聯盟，趁勢向這些甫遭重挫的殖民地發動攻擊。雖然他們的孤島因為地處偏僻，薩凡納河口的部落又與奧格爾索普關係交好，讓他們免於流血之災，但圍牆外的動盪仍免不了傳進圍牆內，在孤島居民的心裡種下惶恐不安的影子。  
　　出於某種超乎他理性可控制的聯想，只要聽見弗林特這個名字，他腦中浮現的景象總是那場把陸地化為海洋的颶風。在文明世界的居民眼中，弗林特是一場神祕莫測的天災，一股無可言喻的自然力量，沒有任何道理可循，所到之處只有毀滅和死亡。他並不是個活生生的人，而是一個恐怖的象徵。  
　　你應該要畏懼颶風，他們說。你無法瞭解颶風，他們說。颶風只會摧毀一切，他們說。你應該痛恨颶風，他們說。  
　　但他不畏懼。他想站在海岸上和颶風面對面，他想橫越狂風驟雨進入颶風的中心點，他想瞭解這場三度襲捲過他生命，給予他生機，再奪去他的摯愛，最後又留給他無盡困惑和痛苦的颶風，究竟是從哪裡誕生，如何形成，是否會有平息的一天。  
　　弗林特確實是一個象徵。在這一年的秋植期尾聲，他終於意識到一個他從未留意但始終存在的事實──在他心目中，弗林特是謎團的化身，而在謎團最深處、在颶風中心點的那個真實存在的人，握有這一切謎團的答案，他一度觸及卻功敗垂成、曾經獲得卻又失去的所有事物的答案，他必須用他剩餘的生命去探尋的答案。

　　他如何能料到，他的盲信最後竟成了忒瑞西阿斯的預言。

　　答案以最意想不到的形式展現在他面前。是的，無論颶風有多麼強勁，多麼狂暴，一旦離開了大海，終究會有平息的一天。最後留在陸地上的，就只剩下狂風吹襲過後的破敗狼藉，大水消退後殘餘在地表的泥濘，還有伴隨詹姆斯每個步伐而來，曾經在他腳下湧動的每一次潮起潮落。  
　　最後留在陸地上的，就只剩下故事。

 

　　詹姆斯的故事中有許多鬼魂。有時候他幾乎能在亮晃晃的日光下看見他們盤旋，在詹姆斯凝立深思的每個片刻棲上他肩頭，如果凝神聆聽，他幾乎能從詹姆斯的話語中聽見他們飛掠而過的窸窣聲。他已經知道其中某些鬼魂的名字，那些詹姆斯說得出口的，他試著經由故事拼湊出這些鬼魂的面貌。  
　　新普羅維登斯島。一座與他命運相繫，他卻從未親身造訪過的島。  
　　拿騷。流浪者夢想中的海盜共和國。  
　　海象號。奧德修斯在海上最後的依憑。  
　　利馬號黃金。戰爭女神的祝福與詛咒。  
　　詹姆斯的故事告訴他，原本是死對頭的查爾斯．凡恩如何成為牢靠的戰友，為自己的自由而活，最後為所有人的自由而死。原本是戰友後來卻變成敵人的愛蓮諾．古瑟瑞，一心想讓拿騷在她統治下繁榮，將王冠拱手讓給她的丈夫，卻招來了西班牙人的侵略和屠殺。  
　　故事告訴他，海象號躲過海盜獵人追殺，駛入暴風雨，從無風帶漂流到了馬隆島──逃亡奴隸的避難所，躲藏在拿騷背面的另一張面孔，由一名聰慧的父親和一名威嚴的母親小心保護著。然而，在那座島上，在那裡的居民身上，在那兼具了父親與母親所有優點的女兒身上，詹姆斯看到的不只這些，在那裡有未成形的胚胎，有渴望自由的男女老少，在那裡有海盜的盟友，有一場足以與英國抗衡的戰爭，正在文明之光照不到的暗處悶燒，只待有人將火苗煽起，點亮新世界誕生需要的烽火。  
　　炙烈的、熾亮的烽火，如今化為斗室中的燭光，在詹姆斯的綠色雙眸幽幽閃爍。望著那雙眼睛，他真希望能徹底放任自己沉醉其中，如此他就不必悲傷的醒悟到，那種懾人心魄的光芒意味著什麼樣的磨難和犧牲，使得那些本應存在故事中的名字無法被說出口，那些壓在他肩上最沉重的鬼魂無法現形。  
　　所有曾試圖扼殺這烽火的，無論生死，仍舊沉睡在深不見底的海面下。

 

　　※

 

　　「昨晚我琢磨出了一個道理。」  
　　走在旁邊的詹姆斯輕哼一聲，表示有在聽。  
　　不遠處的休耕地傳來副隊長的喝令，「開火！」，數支長槍接連擊發的槍響砰隆隆拖得老長，驚動得附近樹梢上的鳥兒拍翅飛起。  
　　「槍法和西班牙語，乍看毫無關聯的兩種技能，然而學好它們所需要的元素幾乎是完全一致。」  
　　詹姆斯側目看了他一眼，心領神會似的點頭：「讓我猜猜，一個英俊的西班牙火槍手？」  
　　他抑止不住嘴角的笑意：「真是個好主意。不過，在進入實際的應用之前，還是得先從基本概念開始談起。」  
　　「好吧。」  
　　「持續不斷的練習，」他說：「以及一個好老師的教導。」  
　　「……把《奧賽羅》的對白改成西班牙語捉弄一名皇家海軍中尉，我可不覺得那是什麼用意良善的教導。」  
　　「我們只是為你的學習過程提供一些必要的刺激，後來你不是能流利的反擊了嗎？我可還沒忘記你是怎麼回敬我的， _『一句蠢話可以用拉丁語來說，也可以用西班牙語來說』 _？」__  
　　隨著他唸出每個字，以為早已丟失的細瑣回憶竟然又鮮明的在腦海中重現。詹姆斯說這句話的時候，他確信自己瞥見紫羅蘭色的裙襬從虛掩著的書房門口一閃而過。那天晚餐過後，米蘭達啜飲著雪利酒，忽然從杯緣後露出那種不懷好意的促狹笑容睨著他，以優雅無瑕疵的腔調完完整整複述了整句話。「看來麥格勞中尉已經知道該如何有效利用我送給他的禮物」，她說。  
　　「別取笑我，托馬斯，你聽過多少個初學者引用賽萬提斯？」詹姆斯略帶得意的說：「說到初學者，就算拿我當初學動詞變位耗費的時間相比，你裝填彈藥的速度還是差強人意。更別提你還有個真正的好老師在教你。」  
　　他嘆了口氣：「從前我總是找藉口逃避每個正統鄉紳都該從事的獵狐活動，現在終於嘗到苦果了。」  
　　說到這裡，他們已然踏進充當射擊練習場的休耕地，射擊過後殘留的煙霧和火藥味直鑽進他鼻腔裡。上個禮拜他們趁著棉花採收結束的空檔整理出這塊地，花了不少功夫把泥土壓平，用甘蔗葉和破布紮成假人當作簡易槍靶。場地還不是問題，整個計畫最困難的部分是要消除民兵隊長的疑慮，畢竟讓他管束下的種植園工人拿到真的有裝子彈的槍，在他看來顯然是個一點也不好笑的玩笑。後來還是奧格爾索普禮貌的請求詹姆斯暫時先離開隊長的視線，再由他開始極力發揮他最擅長的戰法──打死不退的誠懇──向隊長保證讓工人擁有自衛能力不但對種植園有利，更能在外界情況發生變化時減輕民兵隊的負擔，才算勉強化解了僵局。當然，最後隊長會鬆口答應，有一半得歸功於額外補貼薪水這個條件。能從簿記員手上多拿一兩塊銀幣，民兵們大都相當樂意撥出時間到休耕地來監督他們的射擊練習。  
　　站在他的射擊搭檔身後，正笨拙的清理著槍管的「出版商」保羅，看到他們過來交接，頓時喜形於色：「啊，天殺的克麗歐佩脫拉和凱撒終於出現了。你們老倆口是上哪鬼混去，遲到這麼久？」  
　　他和詹姆斯默契的對視一眼。說實話，和這個率直的都柏林人相識幾年來，他在某些時候還是不太分辨得出對方究竟是膽識過人，抑或純粹只是忘了關上大腦和嘴巴之間的通道。  
　　「設法說服托勒密十三世幫我們蓋一座圖書館，沒什麼要緊的。」他不疾不徐的笑答，接過長槍，等著保羅把彈藥盒從腰間解下來。  
　　「圖書館就免了吧，我們需要的是戲院，最好能在聖誕節前完工，這樣我們就可以在他媽的耶穌降生之夜上演《偽君子》。」  
　　保羅的搭檔拍掉膝上的土，毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼：「夠了，到此為止，老渾蛋，我不想再聽到任何一個跟那個法國佬扯上關係的句子。要我再忍受一遍那該死的劇本，還不如看你上台表演吞子彈。」  
　　「可是──」  
　　「閉嘴，要說去跟樹上的鳥說吧，現在整座農場只剩下牠們不知道你的莫里哀是他媽的絕世天才。」  
　　「喂，你們兩個！」副隊長發現這兩人似乎沒有要走開的意思，面帶無奈的發話了：「練習完了就快滾，要瞎扯淡到別處去。」  
　　當他單膝跪下就定位的時候，詹姆斯隱含笑意的聲音從他背後傳來：「那傢伙能活到現在真是個奇蹟。」  
　　「最好別讓他聽到這句話，他可是個虔誠的無神論者。」  
　　「填彈預備！」  
　　「記住，肩膀放輕鬆。」詹姆斯有力的手按揉著他肩頸相連處：「肌肉太緊張會消耗掉你的體力。」

____

　　『為什麼是五級艦？』  
　　窗外的綿綿陰雨從早上開始就沒有停過，書房壁爐裡的火也是。一張紙質嶄新的航海圖蓋過大半個桌面，他的銀製紙鎮、封蠟章、菸草匣、兩只杯底仍留著紅色殘酒的玻璃杯成了碉堡和船隻，座落在新普羅維登斯島沿岸和周邊格線交錯的海域上。  
　　被他的問題打斷之前，麥格勞中尉左手撐在桌上，右手拿著圓規划過拿騷外海的幾個航標，正在向他解釋兩艘負責掩護突擊行動的戰艦最遠應該和港口保持多少距離。  
　　『──抱歉，你說什麼？』  
　　『你說最理想的狀況是兩艘五級護衛艦？』他故意用禮貌的語調說：『如果我問了蠢問題，請你見諒，中尉，對於不同規模的戰艦在戰略上的運用，我的瞭解實在非常淺薄。』  
　　『不，一點也不蠢。』詹姆斯像是為自己辯白似的說，但很快就意會過來，跟上他話中的調侃意味：『假如你知道我任軍職以來見過多少把不懂裝懂視為美德的顯要貴人，相信你會原諒我的一時失態，大人。』  
　　『希望你不是在諷刺我缺乏作為紳士應有的美德。』  
　　『你要這樣想我也沒法阻止你。回到你的問題，現在是戰爭時期，絕大多數三級以下的戰艦不是得護衛商船，就是得留在海峽內巡防，以當前條件來看，要海軍派出兩艘都已經接近極限了。至於勾起你好奇心的──戰略方面的運用，兩艘五級艦以巡防殖民地或護衛任務的名義進入加勒比海，比較不會挑動到法國和西班牙的神經。而且，』詹姆斯挑了一下眉毛：『如果由腦袋清楚的軍官指揮這場突擊，也就可以避免無謂消耗兵力的情況發生。』  
　　他點點頭，低頭看著放在港口的封蠟章碉堡，伸手捏住一艘酒杯戰艦的杯腳，漫不經心的轉動起來：『你認為──你認為在完全免除交戰的情況下攻佔拿騷，是可能的嗎？也許戰艦的出現已經足以嚇阻海盜反抗的意願？』  
　　詹姆斯的反應完全在他預料中。他開口回答前垂下了眼皮，想要掩飾他顯而易見的無奈：『我想你應該沒有忘記港口行刑臺上的景象，托馬斯，但還是容我提醒你一下，這些海盜是一群亡命之徒。』  
　　『一群飽受虧待和凌虐、三餐不繼、心底怨憤無處宣洩以致鋌而走險的亡命之徒。』他接著補充：『沒錯，我的記憶力還是相當牢靠的。』  
　　詹姆斯的臉色變得凝重：『要是其他人聽到這番話，會認為你是在對罪犯和叛國賊寄予同情──』  
　　『不是同情，我是在陳述事實，一連串有前後因果關係的事實。大部分的罪犯或叛國賊並非天生就是他們後來變成的那個模樣。殘酷而輕率的對待，接連不斷的被剝奪，才是這些罪行背後的塑造者。』  
　　『還有你故意略過不談的天性。』詹姆斯說，頑強的語氣不含半點平日慣有的那分譏嘲：『一個人因為飢餓和絕望而闖入麵包鋪、出手擊昏老闆後搶奪麵包，那當然是情有可原。但假如他在搶奪麵包前是一刀割斷老闆的喉嚨，再直驅內室殺害他的妻子和年幼的兒女，那可是另外一回事了。我相信你能準確判斷出是什麼因素導致了這兩種罪行的差別。』  
　　『你確定這個人真的只是想要搶麵包，不是因為他跟老闆之間有什麼宿仇舊怨？』  
　　『你明知道我的意思，托馬斯。』  
　　他微微一笑：『我是知道。你看待普遍人性的真正觀點，除了你自己之外，應該沒有人會比我更清楚了。但就像你說的，人類最根本的天性無法改變，既然如此，任何會導致這份天性扭曲惡化的體系和道德架構，不也就沒有存在的必要了嗎？』  
　　『問題是，』詹姆斯嘆了口氣坐回椅子上，像是要保存體力維持住對這場爭論僅剩的一點鬥志：『你口中扭曲人性的體系和道德架構，也是人類自己創造出來的，不是嗎？』  
　　『沒錯。』他遲疑了一會，端詳著詹姆斯嚴峻表情背後透露出來的不安和警戒，知道現在還不是時候，便把原本真正想說的話吞回肚裡。『但是，創造更合用的新事物取代舊的，也是人類的天性。』  
　　他不知道是什麼讓詹姆斯的眼神柔和了下來。但他喜歡這種變化。『我們已經離題太遠了。需要我跟你解釋四十門砲和二十四門砲在戰略上的差別嗎？』

　　槍聲在他顱骨裡震盪。  
　　他看著詹姆斯瞄準槍靶、扣下扳機前那瞬間的身體姿態，從他背脊和肩線顯現而出的那種連空氣都隨之靜止的凝聚感，想到蘊含在那背脊中每一場他從未親眼目睹過的戰役，彷彿整個世界只剩下他自己和子彈應該抵達的地方，而他的意志如此強烈，足以抹去相隔兩者的時間和距離。  
　　彈丸第三次精準命中甘蔗葉假人的胸膛後，詹姆斯站起來轉身把長槍交給他。直到木製槍托沉甸甸的落到手上時，他才像是從催眠狀態醒過來似的眨了眨眼睛。  
　　「怎麼了？」詹姆斯端詳著他，眉間的刻痕變深了：「有什麼不對勁嗎？」  
　　「不，沒什麼。」他頓了一會，煙霧刺痛他的眼睛令他有點分神：「看著你用槍讓我想起一些事情而已。」  
　　他感覺得到這番話沒能完全消除詹姆斯的不安，但詹姆斯沒有繼續追問。他拾起地上的膛桿，開始清理槍管裡殘餘的火藥。

　　經由拿在手中的武器、詹姆斯親自教給他的思考方式去觀看之後，他深切的體會到，當時的自己是何其正確。  
　　卻又是何其無知。


	5. All Soul's Night

　　Ⅴ　諸靈夜

　　

　　

　　他注意到托馬斯架上那本書，是在整理完休耕地的那天晚上。  
　　那天他們和其他幾個工人在田地裡一直忙到傍晚，工作結束後他們簡單的吃過粗麥粥和白煮魚，離開食堂，走在回工舍的路上時，他開始感覺到倦意鋪天蓋地的籠罩上來。連托馬斯都罕見的喪失了聊天的興致，一路上只是靜默的和他並肩緩行。他靜默則是因為他的思路正陷入膠著，遲遲無法為下一步作打算──托馬斯需要休息，或許也需要獨處。他也需要休息，但是他還不想那麼快就和托馬斯分開。他為自己甚至無法確定該不該開口問而感到焦躁起來。  
　　然而，就在快要走到高架屋的時候，托馬斯忽然短促的吸了口氣，用一種像是豁出去似的語氣說：「你覺得今晚朗讀哪本書更有助眠效果，《愛比克泰德談話錄》還是《家用藥典》？」  
　　他抬起頭，正好對上托馬斯期待的視線，先是愣了一下，才頓然領會到托馬斯方才那陣靜默是怎麼回事。  
　　「沒有別的選擇嗎？」他刻意平淡的回答，試著不要讓那陣混雜著釋懷的欣喜影響他的語調。  
　　「不滿意的話，你可以自己挑一本。」  
　　  
　　於是他就在那裡了，站在那張小書桌前，房間主人坐在床邊用沾濕的碎布擦洗身上的泥土和汗漬、換上乾淨的襯衣，任由他隨意瀏覽整齊擺放在架上的幾本舊書。就著燭光，他在《家用藥典》和有點散頁的《人類知識原理》之間找到兩本用細棉繩紮起的筆記本，褪色的封皮上依稀還能看到標題註記，《奧德賽》。他解開棉繩，小心翼翼翻開，指尖輕撫過泛黃紙頁上的圓潤字跡。詩節斷裂闕漏，不少句子被塗改重寫過，看得出來是憑記憶謄寫而成。  
　　他翻到最後一頁，發現謄寫的內容只勉強延續到第五卷前半段，便在長了翅膀的言語戛然而止：

　　去吧，倘若這是宙斯的決定，他的命令，  
　　讓他逐浪在蒼貧的大海，而我將不能為他提供方便，  
　　因我既沒有帶槳的海船，也沒有什麼伙伴，  
　　幫他跨越浩森的洋面，但  
　　我將給他過細的叮囑，絕無保留，  
　　使他不受傷害，安抵自己的家園。

　　他忍住眼眶深處湧上的痛楚，蓋起筆記本，重新繫上棉繩歸回原處。  
　　就在那個時候，彷彿女神卡呂普索的悲鳴在冥冥之中牽引著他，讓他的目光落到了放在最右邊那本陳舊而厚重的褐皮書上。

　　《伽拉泰亞》。

　　「這本書，」他聽見自己喉音混濁：「你是怎麼找到的？」  
　　托馬斯來到他身畔，順著他的目光看過去，代替他伸手取下那本書：「幾年前聖奧古斯汀淪陷的時候，我們的雇主派人去那裡搶救了幾箱戰利品回來，這就是其中之一。他找了我和保羅去幫他整理書目，讓我們各自挑一本當作酬勞，算是某種慷慨的表現吧。」  
　　他從托馬斯手中接過那本書，聽見血管在耳膜邊轟隆鼓動，雙手逐漸從指尖麻到掌心。  
　　「我在那艘西班牙戰艦上也找到了一本。」  
　　無聲的聆聽壓迫著他。他吞嚥，卻發現口舌發乾。  
　　「她在教鄰居的孩子彈琴，所以我把書留在門階上。」

　　「那麼，」托馬斯的聲音輕柔顫動著，只消輕輕一碰就會像蝴蝶翅膀般碎裂：「我們應該唸這本。」

 

　　※

 

　　諷刺的是，自從煉糖坊大火以來，種植園有好一陣子再無其他風波，或多或少得感謝雅瑪西聯軍。更精確點說，是雅瑪西聯軍在殖民地居民心中留下的恐懼。  
　　據他側耳旁聽民兵的談話，在他抵達薩凡納之前，這場多部族聯軍與英國殖民者之間的衝突已經持續了一年半。在雅瑪西戰士突襲羅亞爾港和聖巴托羅謬之後，南卡羅來納民兵隊開始從城鎮退離，將鎮守重心轉往邊境線，幾座大型種植園宅邸被改造成臨時駐紮用的堡壘──其中正包含自顧不暇的納齊布爾和辛克里等人的地產。  
　　幾個特別關切外界事務的工人也經常在休耕期間交換舊聞，他從他們口中得知，今年年初時，下城的切羅基部族主動邀請克里克族進行密談，克里克族的領袖代表也應諾出面，雙方約在塔加盧的河流交會處密談。不出他的意料，這場談判最後以流血和屠殺告終－－據說殖民地派去的人趕到時，槍火的煙霧還未完全散去，滿地碎裂的珠鍊和貝飾，羽毛頭冠四散紛飛，克里克族三十二名酋長的屍首已然浸在血泊中，成為切羅基戰士矛尖和刀鋒下的亡魂。  
　　「在塔加盧發生的殺戮是魔鬼的誘惑。」年輕的約瑟喃喃低語，一邊在胸前劃著十字：「魔鬼從切羅基巫師的篝火中現形，指示他的族人們殺死那些酋長，加入英國人的陣營，這麼做將會使他們的族人與後代強大壯盛。」  
　　「我才不信魔鬼和幻術那套，」蓄著蓬亂灰鬍的前高利貸商人反駁他：「說是錢在背後誘惑他們還有點道理。消滅競爭對手的機會擺在眼前，只要狠下心就能一舉獨霸和英國人的貿易權，我打賭他們扣扳機比眨一下眼睛還要快。」  
　　血統純正的白人民兵則不屑的定論：「到現在還在講塔加盧，野蠻人之間的自相殘殺到底有什麼好稀奇的。」  
　　至於他，比起追究塔加盧的屠殺是為何而發生，他更在乎的是這場屠殺為南卡羅來納地區的戰局帶來什麼影響。結果就是原本對這場戰爭態度分歧的切羅基各部落因此統合起來，最終決定與南卡羅來納結盟，英國人有了強勁戰友彌補不斷流失的民兵人力，切羅基人則有了供應不絕的槍枝和彈藥，曾使得雅瑪西聯軍的攻勢一度減緩。然而，近幾個月來，英國和切羅基的盟軍始終維持著消極的防禦狀態，幾次據說要發動的大型突襲行動都未能成形，因此誘使雅瑪西聯軍再次展開頻繁的游擊戰。  
　　「他們在等，等雅瑪西聯軍的糧食、彈藥和戰鬥意志都消耗殆盡，這些缺乏後援的部族聯盟就會開始自行瓦解。」在某個無故事可說卻又難以入眠的夜晚，他和托馬斯談起這些想法：「這場戰爭終究只會走向塔加盧事件預示的結果。心志薄弱的人想要求生，永遠只能選擇依附強勢者，他們的天性使他們不敢擺脫強勢者的控制放手一搏。」  
　　不知怎地，他感覺到一股怪異的怒氣竄流過全身，幾乎要從皮膚底下滲透而出，卻不是他以往再熟悉不過、在他體內時緩時烈的燒灼了十年的熾熱怒火。正好相反，這股陌生的怒氣令人難耐的冰冷，在他的意識邊緣如針扎般侵擾。可能也連帶蒙蔽了他的眼睛和雙耳，使他無法明白托馬斯那時為何露出了彷彿有所瞭然的神情，語氣中卻又隱含著哀傷和解嘲。

　　「他們或許看似弱小，」托馬斯這麼說：「卻能悄無聲息的謀殺一場仍在搖籃裡的戰爭。」

　　是到他回過身來，把長槍交給托馬斯那一刻，他才從那被刻意截斷反而更顯突兀的恍惚中察覺到端睨。托馬斯向來非常善於自我克制，沒錯，但他有多擅長調節情緒，就有多不擅長隱瞞他腦海中最響亮的那些念頭，特別是在面對與他親近的人的時候。十年的歲月消磨也許能稍微彌補，卻不足以改變這份與生俱來的缺陷，而他也仍清楚記得自己曾在哪些時候見過那種帶著些許孩子氣的無措。那種因為違背他坦承天性而起的歉疚會在他不時低垂的眼皮，還有過分投入而變得有點倉促的舉動中浮現。  
　　他痛恨任何形式的欺瞞，欺瞞意味著危機被藏在他看不見的地方，還有害怕動機受到檢驗的懦弱。欺瞞意味著試圖將他置於事外，無論欺瞞他的人是誰，他將會不惜任何手段重新奪回主導權。  
　　除了托馬斯。  
　　托馬斯的隱瞞背後是某種預視，是超出他當下所有預期、無法逃避也無從否認的真實，只能以寧靜的幻象暫時延緩。托馬斯想欺瞞的對象從來不是眼前的人，而是時間之神。  
　　如果托馬斯有所隱瞞，他就算再怎麼懊惱，再怎麼煩悶，他能做的也就只有留在原地，按耐住所有紛亂的揣測等在那裡，直到托馬斯願意解除他的困惑為止。

 

　　※

 

　　他再睜開眼的時候，已經是凌晨時分，窗外的天色陰翳而晦暗。被不安穩的睡夢折騰了大半夜，他在床鋪上輾轉翻覆許久，最後終於繳械投降，猛力扯掉毯子，決定到屋外去吸幾口冷空氣醒醒腦。  
　　廊道上有幾塊木板已經鬆脫好些時候，他忘了避開，腳步踉蹌了下，踩在腳底的喀啦響幾乎要蓋過一屋子的鼾聲。他在心裡暗自咒罵，全是些粗心大意的蠢蛋，早晚會有哪個搬東西不看路的可憐蟲跌死在這裡。天亮之後他得叫蓋茨找人來把走廊修一修。  
　　他只管繼續往前走，不想再耗費心神抵抗拍擊著艙壁的浪濤聲，索具和船板的吱嘎聲，還有木頭浸水後混雜著霉氣的鹹腥味。  
　　只有在那扇靠近走廊盡頭的門前，他的步伐才不由自主的放慢，但他不敢轉過頭去看，即使那只是塊除了一層薄蠟之外沒有其他遮蔽的門板。如果他看了，就會想悄悄推開門，走進那間最多只容納得下三個人活動的小室，放掉所有力氣，墜入那彷彿不受任何軀殼束縛的開敞虛空，任由親密而深邃的氣息包裹自己。他會想走到床前，確認睡在那裡的人是真的存在，有確確實實的血肉和體溫，而且安穩的在呼吸著。他會在那床邊坐下，到托馬斯醒來前都不想再踏出房門。  
　　於是他直視前方，驅趕著自己離開走廊，爬下梯子，走向屋外被薄霧籠罩的世界，緩慢的吸一口氣，把冷冽濕潤的水氣深深吸進肺裡。  
　　從這裡望過去，高聳的圍牆，圍牆後方的暗綠色山巒，矗立在田地中央的白色宅邸，巨人般蓊鬱的大橡樹，全都腳不著地的懸浮在白茫茫的霧氣中。那些細微的聲響卻變得異常清晰，他甚至能聽見草叢中什麼小東西竄過，樹枝啪擦折斷，馬棚裡馬兒在吐息，足蹄沙沙的刨刮著地面。  
　　霧氣是天氣晴朗的徵兆，他告訴自己，要不了多久，太陽就會從地平面後方升起，內陸吹來的風也會吹散霧氣，樹木、山巒和屋舍都將恢復既有的面貌。倘若眼前起伏有致的土地是一片大海，今天將是個非常適合出航的日子。  
　　那麼，何不多逗留一會？在這片迷濛消逝之前。  
　　他雙手負背，踏上空蕩蕩的車道，漫無目地的信步而走，卻不知不覺就走到了圍牆前。他皺眉瞪著腳邊的灌木叢，再看看色澤暗沉的牆板和牆板間的空隙，煩躁感陡然升起，彷彿那堵牆是忽然從地上長出來擋了他的路似的。  
　　他開始繞著圍牆走，並刻意放慢步伐，提醒自己這不過只是散步，然而，心頭那股煩躁仍舊徘徊不去，絲毫沒有要平息的意思。在這裡怎麼走都走不到甲板上，沒有海岸，沒有沙灘，沒有可以瞭望海面的地方，他怎麼知道什麼時候可以停下來？  
　　沿著種植園繞了大半圈之後，忽然間，有個什麼閃過他的眼角餘光，促使他停下腳步。是那棵遠離田地、兀自孤立在草地上，被十字架和墓石圍繞的老刺柏，或許是霧氣在作怪，本就歪扭殘缺的樹形看上去比平常還要詭譎。他聽「獨眼」薩謬爾說過，六年前那場強勁的颶風折斷了它幾根枝幹，卻沒能把它連根拔起，才成了如今這副模樣。「頑強的老渾蛋，可不是嗎？」他說。  
　　他走進那片草地，在那些紀念亡者的誌物間穿梭，試著讀出上頭斑駁的刻跡。他能勉強辨認出幾個名字，但只是任由它們從眼前輕飄飄的掠過。迴盪在他腦海裡的那些名字和面孔，在這裡是找不到的。被遺棄在幽深海底下的他們，都和他一樣難以成眠。

　　「麥格勞先生？」  
　　他猛地抬起頭，向聲音來處張望，心想怎麼會沒聽到腳步聲，過了好半晌才想到那是他的名字。  
　　一具高挑而帶著畏怯的身影從霧中現身，年輕的民兵約瑟迎面走來，淺褐色的長方臉上透出些許疲態，長火槍的槍管靠在肩窩上，只以左手扶著槍托，看來是剛從站哨的崗位下來。  
　　「你在這裡做什麼？」  
　　「睡不著，來和死人聊聊天。」他嘲弄的說。  
　　沒想到約瑟不但沒皺眉，還點了點頭，好像他的回答再理所當然不過：「每到這個時節，他們特別不甘寂寞。」  
　　「他們也會來找你？」  
　　「偶爾會。我父親最常來找我。」約瑟認真的說：「雖然我們並不熟。我七歲的時候他就死了。」  
　　「人們總是要活人別去驚擾死者。他們應該也告誡一下死者才對。」  
　　約瑟露出笑容，狹長的眼角瞇成縫，卻一副對於笑還不太習慣的樣子：「他們活著的時候不聽，死掉之後更不會聽了。」  
　　這番話使他不禁有趣的打量了一下對方。「你不害怕？」  
　　「害怕什麼？」  
　　「你是新來的，但還不至於不知道我從前幹過什麼好事吧。」  
　　約瑟把長槍放下，像拐杖一樣撐在地上，有點緊張的看著他，嘴唇微張，好一會才回答：「老實說，是有點害怕。不過……」  
　　他揚起眉毛等著。  
　　「你在這裡沒做過啊。」  
　　「還真是──」他有點意外：「實事求是的答案。」  
　　年輕人聳聳肩：「每個留在這裡的人都有他們的理由，有他們的過去，我的同僚也一樣。」  
　　「包括你在內，嗯？」  
　　約瑟的無言以對似乎就是默認了。到這時他才意會到，這個年輕人身上有種他相當熟稔的氣質，他才會不自覺多說了幾句話。  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」  
　　「約瑟。」  
　　「我問的是全名。」  
　　約瑟謹慎的看看他，遲疑了片刻才說：「巴雷斯。」  
　　「不用擔心，天亮後我就會忘記了。」  
　　  
　　「還有另一個原因。」約瑟．巴雷斯臨走前，像是想起了什麼似的補充：「讓我不害怕。」  
　　「哦？」他歪起嘴角：「慈愛的天父會保佑你嗎？」  
　　約瑟不以為意的笑笑：「是那個金頭髮的先生。」  
　　他的笑意卻僵在臉上。  
　　「如果他說不用害怕，好像就真的不需要害怕。只是個感覺罷了。」

　　  
　　太陽升起之後，確實迎來了晴朗的早晨。  
　　也迎來了急匆匆策著馬前來通報消息的哨兵。  
　　一支約莫三百人的克里克族戰士駐紮在西南方十五哩外的樹林裡，可能打算越過邊境向西班牙殖民地尋求補給。  
　　確實意圖依然不明。


	6. Early-November

　　Ⅵ　煉靈月上旬

 

　　

　　清冷的午後陽光從百葉窗的縫隙斜射進來，照在背向窗戶的書桌前──正好是他就座的地方，使他不得不瞇起眼睛。種植園主人顯然不打算讓交談的對象有輕易判讀他表情的機會。這大概就是奧格爾索普特地把他請到辦公室裡，而不是像過往那樣在前廳和他見面的原因，更加勾起他的好奇心。  
　　種植園主人在倒酒的時候，他放鬆身體往後靠向椅背，趁機舒展一下雙腿，以目光瀏覽室內擺設。窗邊掛著一幀描繪新大陸景象的黑墨版畫，書櫃裡擺著全套柯克爵士的法律專著，桌上有一卷半攤開的圖軸，被掩在幾份文件和紙張底下。  
　　當他略微向前傾身，試著看清楚圖軸的內容時，一杯白蘭地適時的遞到他胸前。他抬起眼來，正好對上奧格爾索普帶點警告意味的眼神。  
　　「在人的諸般品質中，耐心是最難能可貴的一種，你同意我的看法嗎？漢彌頓先生。」  
　　「我同意。」他泰然自若的接過酒杯：「但這並不表示我得三番兩次提醒別人同樣的事，還必須樂在其中。」  
　　「抱歉，習慣一時改不過來。」他從奧格爾索普的語氣中聽不出多少歉意：「下次我會記住的。」  
　　奧格爾索普繞過書桌坐回他的扶手椅。他端起酒杯，杯口還沒舉到唇邊，醇厚濃烈的酒香就迎面襲來。這股香氣確實是他所熟知的，卻只足夠喚醒一些淺薄而久遠的印象，遠不如他原先預期般那麼令人懷念。他暗自感到訝異。也許粗釀蘭姆酒刺辣的口感已經取代了他大部分的飲酒記憶。  
　　他啜了一口白蘭地，深感自己果然還是比較習於扮演開啟談話的角色，便擱下酒杯，率先開口：「我不由得注意到這是個奇怪的情景，奧格爾索普先生。」  
　　奧格爾索普警醒的看看他：「何以見得？」  
　　「首先，這是你第一次主動要求見我，而不是我和領班又帶著某個新提案闖進你的前廳，像是麥哲倫抓著曼努埃爾國王那樣抓著事務繁忙的你糾纏不休。」  
　　他停頓一會，留點餘裕讓他描述的場景充分發揮緩和的效果：「還有，我們坐在這裡說話的同時，有一支印地安戰士組成的游擊隊正駐紮在幾哩之外的地方。身為這座農場的主人，弄清楚他們要往哪裡去，打算做什麼，你和民兵隊要如何應對，應該是眼下最迫切需要解決的問題。我剛剛進屋的時候，正好和整個上午都不見人影的隊長打了照面，他看上去像是有要務在身，所以我想你們已經擬定了適當的對策，而他正是要去為此作準備。你卻在這個時候決定找我來談話。」從頭到尾他都直視著對方的臉，即使陽光令他很難睜大眼睛：「希望你不介意我問問為什麼？」  
　　奧格爾索普沒有馬上回答他，先是端詳了他半晌，像是想到了什麼似的自顧自微笑起來。「就像我剛才說的，」他一邊說，一邊打開桌上的錫製圓筒菸草罐，捻出菸草填入菸斗中，語氣絲毫不改慣有的謹慎從容：「耐心是重要的品質，但顯然不是你們兩位最首要關心的品質，我現在明白了。」  
　　他裝作沒聽出這話中的意有所指：「如果你被允許利用的時間太少，免不了會沾染上一點躁進的惡習。」  
　　「請不要誤會，我沒有責怪的意思。」奧格爾索普慢條斯理的點上菸，握著菸斗的樣子彷彿沒有任何外力可以動搖他的步調：「相反的，我十分能體會這種想要搶先所有人一步的心情。如果你肩負著一項事關重大的計畫，重大到足以改變人們的生活方式，甚至是他們原本相信的一切，你必須督促自己事前預料到所有還沒出現的問題，排除所有可能的障礙，利用所有可以利用的資源。而在我的觀點裡，世間最無可取代的資源──」說到這裡，種植園主人稍微抬起下巴指向他：「就是過來人的經驗。」

　　當他陷入長久的深思時，奧格爾索普沒有打擾他，十足優秀的展現了耐心的品質，抽著菸斗靜候他回應。  
　　「──即使那個過來人的計劃並沒有成功？」最後他終於開口。  
　　「據我最近打聽到的拿騷現況，我不會用這麼簡單的方式判定你們的成敗。」奧格爾索普微笑著說：「要我來說，恰好證明了你最初的預想是正確的，只是沒有按照你們設定的方式完成。」  
　　「你認為，」他放開交疊的十指，語氣裡的酸楚連他自己都覺得驚訝：「有我們的經驗作參考，你可以避開我們曾經犯過的錯誤。」  
　　「至少我沒有直接剽竊別人的心血結晶，扭曲原本的用意改造成帝國的另一套統治工具。」  
　　他悄悄調整坐姿。「你知道這件事？」  
　　「我在倫敦有個朋友和羅傑斯家族往來頗為密切。當然，他的說法比我剛剛的措辭要正面得多。」  
　　他又沉默了好一會，把到剛才為止聽到的訊息組織起來，沒有多久，這十年來潛藏在他心裡的疑問全都有了答案，不禁釋然的嘆了一聲。「這座種植園，你從英國接收來的這些人，還有你放任我們在這裡進行的所有試驗，都只是開端而已，是你構想的未來藍圖的一部分。一座不需要仰賴奴役也能自給自足的殖民地，也許？」  
　　說完最後那句話的瞬間，他感覺到眼前的種植園主人身上發生了某種變化，彷彿他無意間揭去了對方為保護自己刻意在別人面前營造的偽裝。在那穿戴著刺繡領巾、淺色棉布外套和樸素假髮，言行拘謹有如清教徒的外表下，有一個更真實的奧格爾索普，心志堅定，頭腦周延，還有種深諳世故的狡猾，正謹慎而確實的按照自己精密規劃過的步驟在建造一座理想之城。  
　　「假如是在更適合的時機，更安全的地點，托馬斯先生，你或許已經走在同樣的道路上，或許還會走在比現在的我更前面的地方，而不是被因循故舊的倫敦社會視為瘋子，被迫忍受你過去所忍受的那些不公平對待。」

　　「『唯一能從一個人那裡奪走的只有現在。』」他冷淡的說：「所以，別浪費力氣對我使用激將法了，奧格爾索普先生，請你直接了當的告訴我，你希望我為你做什麼，好讓你可以排除眼前阻擋你計畫的障礙？」  
　　

　　※

 

　　輕巧的叩門聲敲上他的臥房門時，他正以不怎麼舒服的姿勢半躺在床上讀著《利維坦》──與其說是讀，不如說只是在來回翻動書頁，從他拿起這本書起已經過了一個鐘頭不止，卻還是在〈論人〉的最後幾頁打轉，依他往常的閱讀速度，早在幾個晚上前就該讀到第二篇章了。  
　　在順口應聲後，他稍微挪動坐姿，用手臂撐起陷在枕頭堆裡的上半身，卻還是不小心牽動到了扭傷的右腳，從腳踝傳上來的疼痛使他不禁皺起眉頭。痛楚本身並不那麼難以忍受，是痛楚造成的行動限制讓他懊惱。它的每次出現都是一種不容忽視的提醒，要他牢牢記住走路時心神不寧會導致什麼後果，絲毫沒有寬待的餘地。因此，當米蘭達像隻悠然滑過湖面的天鵝般曳著裙擺滑進他房門時，他幾乎感到有點嫉妒了。  
　　『臨睡前特地來探查我的傷勢嗎？親愛的。』  
　　米蘭達攏了攏刺繡繁複的睡袍，來到床頭坐下，攬住他的肩頭，在他額角落下一吻，披散在肩上的長鬈髮隱約散發著玫瑰精油的香氣。  
　　『可憐的吉哈諾。』她以憐愛的語氣說，臉上的微笑卻掩不住揶揄。『咱們的好總管跟我說，醫生離開前特別叮囑過他，在你的疼痛好轉前不能讓你走太多路。他說，如果連在濕漉漉的倫敦街道上失足滑跤都無法讓你放棄散步回家的習慣，他還真想不出有什麼理由能勸阻你了。』  
　　『這點妳大可放心，我已經派人通知彼得，勞煩他明天改在拉曼查和我會面。』他仰頭看著米蘭達低垂的褐色雙眸，苦笑說：『至於接下來幾天的行程，我保證會善加利用馬車的代步功用，希望這麼做足夠讓哈珀問心無愧的面對醫生的交代。』  
　　這個回答換來了印在髮上的另外一吻。『謝謝你的體貼著想。』  
　　『看來不光是我父親和大半個白廳，連倫敦的雨水都竭盡全力想要阻止我們的計畫付諸實行。』他自嘲的說：『也許還要加上霍布斯認為的人類自然狀態。』  
　　米蘭達沉默的凝視了他好一會，褪去妝容後的臉和修長的鼻樑在垂落的黑髮襯托下顯得分外柔和，他總是覺得這副模樣的她比任何時候都要美麗。然而，直到這個時候，他才注意到籠罩在她臉上的凝重神色。  
　　『事實上，』米蘭達安撫似的摩娑著他的肩膀：『我來就是想和你談談這件事。』  
　　『真的沒什麼大礙，米蘭達，不過就是在眾目睽睽下失了點儀態。在我踏出鄧斯特的家門前，足足耗掉了整個下午才重新贏回他的支持，這件事還比較值得操心。』  
　　『不要以為這樣就能把我打發過去。』米蘭達略帶責備的說：『對於一個在倫敦住了半輩子，有邊走路邊思考的壞習慣，卻又能嫻熟閃避其他路人而不致陷入相撞窘境的人來說，今天傍晚發生的這場意外，路況和天氣絕不是主要該怪罪的對象。我想你自己心裡最明白。』  
　　『當然不是，這件事從頭到尾只能怪我自己心不在焉。』  
　　『你知道我在問什麼。上一次你這麼心不在焉，是你母親的葬禮結束後那幾個禮拜，而那已經是十年前的事了。我也知道不只是因為擔心拿騷的前途，你很清楚自己正在做什麼，也不會因為你現在碰到的這些阻礙和危險就停下腳步。』說到這裡，她再度無可奈何的微笑起來，用那種像是生氣，又像是在抱怨，卻又溫柔得難以言喻的眼神睨著他：『更不會因為在餐桌前親吻妻子的情人而感到難為情。』  
　　見他遲遲沒有回答，她乾脆直接追問：『托馬斯，告訴我，你這陣子到底在想什麼？』  
　　他抿了抿嘴唇，閉起眼睛，好半晌才再睜開，終於下定決心，牽起米蘭達擱在腿上的右手：『你們。』  
　　『我們？』  
　　『妳和詹姆斯。妳的前途，詹姆斯的前途。』  
　　米蘭達依然摟著他，原本親密的神情卻僵住了一會，只有短短一瞬間，但沒能逃過他的眼睛。『你在擔心未來的事情。你以前總是告訴我，不要擔心尚未發生的事。』她壓低了嗓子說，彷彿這麼做就能掩飾她的困惑和畏懼：『為什麼？』  
　　『就像妳說的，米蘭達，我或許固執得無可救藥，可是我對現實還不至於如妳所想像的那麼盲目。我知道我們現在面對的情況比以往都要來得艱險。』他平靜的說：『我在做我應當做的，解決拿騷問題是我的責任。但這並不代表妳的前途也應該和拿騷的前途綁在一起。』  
　　還有詹姆斯為這份理想而犧牲的前途，他想著，卻不知何故沒能說出口。他非得成功不可，他必須盡一切所能讓他們的計畫實現。  
　　他從未對尚未到來的失敗如此恐懼過。  
　　米蘭達聽他說完後，沉吟半晌，抽出被他握著的手，輕輕按在他的胸膛上，用那種肅穆得像是法庭宣誓似的口吻說：『你是我的丈夫，支持你做你應當做的也是我的責任。』然而，這句話才說完，她語氣一變，又重新戴上了她慣有的輕巧揶揄和嘲弄：『不過，說實在話，難道我還有其他選擇嗎？我既不是位高權重的漢彌頓伯爵的兒子，也不是驍勇善戰的皇家海軍中尉。顯然我無法成為其中任何一個，那只能退而求其次，選擇某一個當結婚對象了。』  
　　他不禁莞爾：『是，我一直都知道妳和我結婚只是不得已的妥協，親愛的。』  
　　『讓我想想，這場婚姻到底帶給我什麼好處……噢，對了，確保我能擁有這棟房子一半的支配權，還有個完全不在乎我又和哪個討人喜歡的男爵相偕去聽音樂會的丈夫，可惜代價是被大半個倫敦社交圈視為放蕩不忠的女人。』  
　　『我以為這所謂的代價也是好處之一？妳的名聲不是引來了許多想要尋求刺激的仰慕者？』  
　　米蘭達睨他一眼：『如果連我最愛的兩個男人都挽留不住，再有魅力又有什麼意義？我說的可不只是你們的心，還有你們的理智。』  
　　一陣突如其來的緊張泛上心頭，竟使他有點耳根發熱。也許早在詹姆斯站起身在他父親面前捍衛他之前，他們就已經錯失了所有可以扭轉現況的時機，然而，他還是像要補償什麼似的，把手覆上米蘭達按在他胸膛上的手，柔聲問：『妳今天過得還好嗎？』  
　　『還能怎麼樣呢？』米蘭達嘆口氣說：『多虧了普勞德福家的女兒，要不是因為她和那個印度斯坦副官私奔的事情到現在還傳得沸沸揚揚，恐怕羅莎琳也不敢邀我去參加她今天的午宴。每個人見到我都只會睜著眼一個勁傻笑，生怕說錯什麼話會被人割掉舌頭似的。』  
　　『確實是有不少關於我父親的駭人事蹟在外頭流傳，但我倒是還沒聽說他有割過誰的舌頭──至少不是字面上的。』  
　　『我有時候真想掐死你，托馬斯，你竟然還有心情開這種玩笑。』  
　　『不然能怎麼辦呢？』他輕輕吻了一下米蘭達的手指，不知道是在安慰她，還是在安慰自己：『「絕不成為悲劇人物，絕不苦痛呻吟，絕不企求幽獨，亦絕不希冀塵囂」。』

 

　　※

 

　　從主宅的門階下來之後，他站在馬車道旁，看著幾架載著民兵眷屬的馬車駛進敞開的大門，接連來到主宅前的迴轉處停下。戴著蕾絲軟帽、一身素淨的印花棉布裙的奧格爾索普夫人和她的兩個妙齡女兒已經等在那裡，準備接待這些眷屬進屋。幾個正值好動年紀的男孩率先跳下車，他們大多瘦削而靈活，或睜大了眼睛好奇的四處張望，或幫著他們的母親和姊姊卸下簡便的行裝，把還不太會走路的年幼弟妹抱下馬車。這些散居於種植園和煉糖坊四周的墾民當中，只有寥寥數名老者，而且幾乎都是老婦人。她們的丈夫要不是堅持在自己的家園留守，就是已經不在人世，他猜想。  
　　不知不覺間，他的目光逐漸飄離馬車道，轉而眺望著兩旁的田地。採收過後的棉花灌木覆蓋著整齊而鬆軟的土畦，荊棘狀的黑色枝枒毫無掩蔽的裸露在空氣中，一排又一排的往外延伸，彷彿可以就這樣廣袤無邊的延續下去，然而，他的視線一觸及環繞種植園四周、不容忽視的聳立在遠處的圍牆，這種迷醉般的錯覺便在霎那間消失無蹤。

　　「嘿！」  
　　一個薄脆而略微沙啞的聲音在他身後響起。他回過頭，發現是個揹著斜背袋的男孩，手裡握著樹枝削成的木棍，一頭蓬亂的褐色鬈髮，個頭不高，但眉眼生得十分剽悍，正以懷疑的眼神打量著他。  
　　「你是這裡的囚犯？」  
　　男孩的口吻和相貌都有種似曾相識的感覺。他搜索腦海中的聲音和面孔，很快便知道了這男孩讓他聯想起了誰，不禁暗自感到有趣。  
　　「是的，你的觀察力相當敏銳。」他說：「我想你大概是隊長的兒子？」  
　　男孩怔了一下，顯然沒想到他會是這般反應，而這似乎讓男孩有點惱怒：「我沒必要告訴你。」  
　　「哦？可是我誠實回答你了，你不是也應該誠實的回答我，這樣才公平？」  
　　男孩仍舊滿懷戒心的皺著眉頭，然而語氣中多了點試探，是個好徵兆。「你們會被關在這裡，是因為你們在老家惹了麻煩，很要命的那種麻煩，所以沒人想跟你們沾上關係。而且你們當中有些人腦筋有問題。」男孩講完之後，才像是忽然意識到這些話根本不該在他面前說出口，目光閃爍了一下，有點難為情的補充：「是老爸說的。」  
　　「你相信嗎？」  
　　男孩想了想，說：「他從來沒說過謊。他討厭說謊的人，也不准我們說謊。他不會騙我的。」  
　　「他的確沒有騙你，他告訴你的也都是事實。可是有時候──」他停頓一會，朝男孩微笑：「事實也會騙人。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「如果你用不同的方式說出來，或是從不同的方向解釋它。」  
　　「我不懂。」  
　　「我們會被關在這裡，是因為我們看見的世界和其他人看見的不同，所以有人決定不能讓我們和其他人沾上關係。」他認真的看著男孩：「這是我的說法，和你父親告訴你的是同樣一件事，而且我們兩個都沒有說謊。這樣的話，你要怎麼分辨誰是對的，誰是錯的？」  
　　「這……我……」  
　　幸好在這個時候，從馬車那裡傳來母親半斥責的呼喚──他聽到「尚恩」這個名字──及時解救了男孩進退兩難的困窘。男孩在拔腿飛奔回去幫母親搬行李之前，還不忘回頭瞪他最後一眼，不知道是以為果真碰上了瘋子，還是想表示自己並不是因為答不出來而臨陣脫逃。  
　　  
　　目送尚恩離開之後，他又在原地思索了一會，才轉身往公共食堂的方向走去。那裡召開的臨時集會已經持續好些時候，他老遠就能聽到雜亂的喧嘩聲從屋裡傳來。他走進去時，領班路易斯和副隊長正忙著應付工人們接連不斷的問題，好幾次得扯開嗓子大吼才蓋得過滿屋子的聲音，活像兩座碉堡正承受著來自四面八方的砲火交擊。  
　　路易斯看到他穿過人群走向長桌這一端，彷彿見到一片浮木被海浪沖過來似的，趁著副隊長宣布要工人們幫忙在休耕地上搭建帳篷時，拉住他的手臂氣呼呼的附在他耳邊低聲說：「你他媽的總算是來了。奧格爾索普說了什麼？老實告訴我，外頭的情況是不是比他告訴我們的還糟？為什麼那些民兵的家人都得撤退到這裡來？」  
　　「不，不是你想的那樣。那些雅瑪西戰士都還好端端的待在他們的營地裡，沒有任何動靜。」他一手按住路易斯的肩頭，用最沉穩的腔調說：「副隊長沒有隱瞞你們什麼，讓居民撤退只是為了預防萬一，最重要的是這麼做可以提振民兵隊的士氣，知道家人就在他們看得到的地方，被保護在圍牆後，他們才不會在站哨的時候開始想像印地安人攻進他家門、殺死他的一家妻小、燒掉他的田地和房子，越想越害怕，最後乾脆丟下崗位跑回家裡去。只因為他們被允許持槍，不代表他們就會比我們少害怕一點。」  
　　「你講得好像我們只是在自己嚇自己。那群印地安人不是什麼幻想故事裡的怪物耶，他們是殖民地的敵人，貨真價實的反抗軍，搞不好正打算佔領這座種植園當作他們的新據點。」  
　　「還有更多你絕對不會喜歡聽的。」他說：「奧格爾索普認為，不需要太早把圍牆外那些克里克族人視為敵人，恰好相反，他們想經由戰爭達成的目標和他的目標頗為一致，就這方面來說他們和我們有不少共通點。恐怕我也同意這個看法。」  
　　「共通點！」路易斯不可置信的瞪著他：「看在老天份上，托馬斯！我們在討論的可是天殺的雅瑪西游擊隊，他們佔領過聖巴托羅謬的議會，殺害了成千上百人，燒掉好幾座比這裡更大的種植園。而現在這群兇殘的印地安人就在幾哩外紮營，不是二十個，是該死的兩百個！」  
　　「我相信你的『成千』應該只是修辭上的誇大。」他不讓路易斯有反應過來的時間，緊接著又說：「不過我懂你想表達的重點。如果他們真的有傳聞中那麼危險，那麼兇暴，那盡可能避免與他們為敵，才是最明智的做法不是嗎？」  
　　「不要灌我迷湯，要灌就去灌他們。我現在沒心情應付你那見鬼的蘇格拉底辯證法。」路易斯指著工人們，精疲力盡的揉捏鼻樑：「奧格爾索普到底在搞什麼花樣？」  
　　「他打算妥善運用眼前的機會，如果他成功了，不但很有可能拉攏到一群新盟友，還能鞏固他和老朋友之間的關係。假如情況發展不如他推測的樂觀，剛好趁機測試一下我們射了半個月的甘蔗葉到底有多少成效吧。」他在說話的同時，已經來回掃視過人群好幾遍，卻沒看到他來這裡真正想找的人，語氣有點急促起來：「詹姆斯不在這裡？」  
　　「誰？」路易斯愣了一下，然後才會意過來：「喔，你的海盜老相好。我不知道，他好像沒來參加集會──」見他回身又要往門外走，路易斯急忙叫住他：「喂！你這又是要上哪去？」  
　　去找那個被他見鬼的蘇格拉底辯證法禍害最深的受害者。他對自己苦笑。  
　　  
　　他來到馬棚前的空地的時候，一支約莫八十人的民兵隊伍已經集結在那裡清點和整裝，所有的馬匹都被牽了出來，十來個騎兵正給牠們掛上馬鞍和轡頭。當他順著約瑟指的方向走到隊伍最前端，找到全副武裝的隊長和詹姆斯的時候，他還真不曉得眼前的景象──詹姆斯那身摩爾人似的黑色勁裝和頭巾、他腰間的佩刀和掛在胸前皮帶上的手槍，還有向來不以輕信他人出名的隊長竟然和配戴著武器的詹姆斯正常的在交談──哪一點更叫他訝異。  
　　他想他臉上的訝異可能真的太過明顯，因為隊長和詹姆斯一感覺到他靠近而轉過頭來看他時，都不約而同的露出了有點尷尬的神色。  
　　隊長輕咳兩聲，重新板起臉孔說：「有什麼事嗎？托馬斯先生。」  
　　「隊長，」他朝隊長點點頭，然而說話時眼睛忍不住直盯著詹姆斯：「很抱歉打斷你們，但我恐怕必須和麥格勞先生私下說幾句話。」  
　　他不知道是什麼讓他覺得不太對勁，除了因為沒有預料到他的出現而引起的些許驚訝，詹姆斯看上去平靜而篤定──異乎尋常的平靜，甚至還有幾分喜悅，過去幾天來壓著他肩頭、籠罩在他眉間和嘴角的陰霾彷彿全都一掃而空。他知道這種神情和蓄勢待發的沉默意味著什麼，每當詹姆斯用這種目光直視他，表示他已經打定主意要堅守某道防線，或者，決意完成某件交付在他身上的任務。槍口已經瞄準目標，子彈隨時就要發射，只待扳機扣下的時機到來，而有目標可以瞄準，有子彈可以發射，讓詹姆斯整個人都活了起來，不需要任何言語，他能直接從詹姆斯身上感受到。  
　　這只讓他接下來要提出的要求更加困難。可是，他必須做他應當做的。非得這麼做不可。

　　他輕輕搭住詹姆斯的上臂把他帶到一邊，等到他們離民兵隊有些距離後，他才再度開口。他原本打算以更嚴肅的態度開場，然而終究還是壓抑不下作祟的好奇心：「你究竟給隊長施了什麼法術，詹姆斯？」  
　　詹姆斯揚起眉毛，裝作驚訝的樣子：「這是什麼話？」  
　　「就我所知，你和隊長最近的一次面對面交談──就是我們把射擊訓練計畫帶進前廳裡那次──就算再怎麼降低標準也無法用融洽兩字來形容，畢竟『眼光短淺的殖民地褓姆』和『目中無人的自大狂強盜』並不是結束一段對話最友善的方式。」他對詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛：「然而，就在短短的兩個禮拜後，隊長竟然會決定暫時放下敵意和戒心，在這座種植園正面臨幾年來最難以預測的局面時，讓你加入他的偵察騎兵隊。」  
　　詹姆斯看著他，顯然聽出了他語氣中隱含的驚嘆，回答前先咧嘴一笑，是他熟悉的那種揉雜著得意、狡猾和些許引誘意味的笑容。「誰知道呢？或許是因為隊長終於想通了我和他的目標並不衝突，而當前我們的共同目標就是保護種植園。或許是因為他聽完我當初率領一批海盜突襲維斯、和殖民地正規軍交戰的故事後，認為我的經驗會非常有用。又或許是因為他和我一樣只相信自己的判斷力，寧可把潛在的威脅留在身邊監視，也不要讓對方有機會在他看不到的地方為非作歹。」說著他還聳個肩：「我又不會讀心術。」  
　　「他覺得你會在這裡為非作歹？」他笑著說：「像是什麼？站在木箱上發表演說，唆使工人們和民兵隊叛亂，脅迫我們思想開明的雇主放棄種植園的統治權？」  
　　「他覺得你也脫不了關係，托馬斯，負責站在木箱上大肆宣揚公平與權利的人是你。」  
　　「恐怕你們兩個都要失望了。」他下意識的垂眼看了看地面，吸口氣，重新對上詹姆斯的視線：「因為，騎兵隊離開的時候，奧格爾索普和我都不會在這裡。」  
　　聽完最後那句話，詹姆斯怔住了，他強迫自己看著那原本自信而篤定的目光如晨霧般渙散，先是被困惑取代，困惑又逐漸擴張為無聲的驚恐。「離開？為什麼？他想把你帶到哪裡去？」  
　　「去薩凡納河口，雅瑪奎部落，和他一起去謁見圖莫契契酋長。」他雙手輕柔的抓住詹姆斯的臂膀兩側，彷彿這麼做就能把他的心神定在原地：「這趟出行只有隊長和奧格爾索普的家人知道，我也是直到剛才被他找去談話才知道。」  
　　過了半晌，詹姆斯的呼吸才恢復常態，那股猝不及防的驚恐已經平息下來，然而低沉的怒氣開始掌控他的聲音：「換句話說，他禮貌的要求你當他的人質，以便他離開後在某種程度上還是能牽制我的行動。這就是他的盤算，是嗎？」  
　　「顯然他相信我們能力的程度和懷疑我們真實意圖的程度不相上下，以致他認為在無法親自看顧的情況下，讓我們兩個同時待在這裡是純然的愚昧之舉。」  
　　他這番諷刺的評論起了作用，詹姆斯的臉色稍微緩和了下來，轉頭望著整裝待發的騎兵隊陷入深思，臉頰皮膚下的肌肉微微抽動著。經過又一陣沉默後，詹姆斯回過頭來，有點迷惘的端詳著他，語氣變得比剛才柔和許多：「你為什麼答應他，托馬斯？」  
　　他以安撫的力道摩娑詹姆斯的臂膀。直到這個時候，他才意識到詹姆斯的黑色頭巾跟他的綠眼睛和薑紅色短鬚有多麼合襯，這身裝束似乎讓他自在許多，彷彿穿著一套熟悉的舊戲服，穿著他扮演多年的角色而感到有所依憑。  
「我和奧格爾索普……達成了某種協議，或者說是共識吧，就像隊長和你之間達成的那種共識。借用你的原話說，我和他的目標並不衝突。因此──」他頓了一會：「我可不希望他在達成目標的過程中產生某種錯覺，以為自己可以永遠站在安全的地方操控全局，讓自己遠離所有風險。」  
　　「哦？」詹姆斯揚起一邊眉毛：「所以你打算怎麼做？」  
　　「我告訴他，我不會離開這座種植園到任何地方，除非，」他凝視著詹姆斯的眼睛，深吸一口氣，宣告判決。「你也跟我一起去。」


	7. Seaman's Dusk

　　Ⅶ　海員薄暮

 

　　

　　船艙裡光線幽暗，油燈的暈黃微光能照到的地方也是一片空蕩蕩的。  
　　他邁著大步，急匆匆的行過那彷彿看不到盡頭的廊道。龐大的空寂正在吞噬所有聲音，所有氣味，所有曾經活著的人留下的痕跡。他聽見自己的腳步聲在這片空寂中虛弱的迴盪，鼻腔裡充斥著煙火氣和高溫金屬的焦臭味，他不確定那是船艙裡傳來的，還是上一次作戰的記憶仍殘留在身體裡未能散去。  
　　他轉動門把，打開船長室──不，宅邸主人的書房──不，船長室的門，走進去。漆成鉛白的壁面立刻包圍他的視線，整個艙室看起來比以往更像一具他為自己量身打造的棺材，堆放著死後生活所需的陪葬品。  
　　不，並不是因為這艘船本身，牆上的塗漆，或是船艙裡的擺設。  
　　是因為那個人在裡面。  
　　托馬斯就坐在他的書桌後，一身灰藍色緞面套裝光潔如新，雪白的領巾緊緊束在脖頸上，左手把玩著桌上的沙漏，看著玻璃容器裡的白沙以穩定而無情的速度不斷流逝，彷彿正被眼前的景象逗樂，右手輕撫下唇遮掩起嘴角浮起的笑意。  
　　他張開嘴想說些什麼，卻一個字也說不出來。  
　　好不容易，托馬斯終於賞玩夠了，放下沙漏，好整以暇的抬起頭，用那雙湛藍的眼睛凝視他。被那雙眼睛盯著，彷彿被困在晴朗無雲的無風帶海面上，連一根手指也動不了。  
　　『你究竟想證明什麼，中尉？』托馬斯語帶責備的問。  
　　『你知道我想證明什麼。』他喉嚨乾啞，像是被酒精燒燙過：『你是唯一瞭解的人。』  
　　『不。』托馬斯十分沉痛似的緩慢搖頭，眼裡卻不起一絲波瀾：『我應該要瞭解嗎？看看你自己在做什麼吧，中尉，你發動了一場戰爭，把所有人都捲進這場戰爭，以為可以用他們的鮮血和犧牲榮耀我的名字。』  
　　『這不是我一個人的戰爭。』他狠狠捏緊拳頭，指甲嵌進掌肉裡，想要抑止雙手的顫抖：『沒有任何力量能阻止這場戰爭的誕生。她屬於每個曾經被踐踏被剝奪的男女老少，是他們僅有的寄託。』  
　　『你給了他們一個故事，在這個故事裡，被文明拋棄的人註定只能在殘暴和無知中度日，註定要成為別人眼中的怪物，最後倉促結束悲慘的一生。這個故事能讓他們的目光越過殘酷的現實，越過所有最難以忍受的痛苦，專心致志的仰望更美好的世界，即使他們打從一開始就失去了親身活在那個世界的機會，他們還是會為此獻出生命。』托馬斯停頓一會，不帶絲毫感情的質問：『這是你的寄託，還是他們的寄託？』  
　　『就算那是故事，也是個真實的故事。』他從緊咬的牙關中一字一字迸出這句話。『你父親捏造了一個虛假的故事，只為摧毀你的理想，我們的理想。這個虛假的故事殺了你，後來又殺了米蘭達。英國捏造出一整個關於文明的故事，傾盡全力消滅任何膽敢懷疑這個故事的人，可惜──』不知哪裡生出的力氣讓他邁開腳步，一步步朝書桌逼近：『他們敗就敗在沒能消滅我。』  
　　托馬斯站起來踱到窗前，側著身不再看他，不經心的轉動起擺在窗臺上的地球儀，寬鬆而薄透的亞麻衣袖隨著他手腕的動作飄飄蕩蕩。他聽見雨滴淅瀝瀝敲打玻璃窗的聲音，這才發現窗外下著雨。  
　　『不只是這樣。』托馬斯聲音裡的寒意令他血液凍結：『你沒有對我完全坦承，中尉。』  
　　『我把一切都坦白告訴你了。我從沒對你說過謊。』  
　　『如果連真相都看不清，又如何能知道自己說的是謊言。』  
　　他愣在桌前。  
　　『為什麼這個虛假的故事讓你如此痛苦？』  
　　『那是因為他們利用──』  
　　『和那些人無關，我是在問你。』托馬斯的臉赫然出現在他面前，那雙眼睛看上去如此陌生，吸取了所有光線卻映照不出任何事物：『直接回答我！』  
　　『因為，』他努力站穩腳步，沒有勇氣往後躲開，也不敢伸手試著去撫摸那張臉。『那個故事，有一部分是真的。』  
　　『什麼部分是真的？』  
　　『我的貿然衝動害死了你。我無法從你自己手中拯救你。』他再也抑制不住哽咽：『我甚至不知道自己是不是真的完全瞭解你。』  
　　『沒錯，』托馬斯搖頭，幽幽的呢喃：『你的確不瞭解。而且你永遠都不再有機會了，親愛的中尉。』  
　　這句話抽乾了他僅剩的最後一點力氣，只能眼睜睜看著托馬斯往後退開，得體的朝他微笑一下，轉過身去背對著他，踏著優雅的步伐走進深綠色的綢緞布幔裡。  
　　留下的只有他，和虛空。  
　　最猛烈的砲火也無法擊破的虛空。

　　 _並不是我想這麼做。_  
　　誰在說話？  
　　他徒勞的張望著黑暗。  
　　 _死去的人子在引領你前進。_  
　　是他自己嗎？  
　　『你奪不走她的。』他咬著牙低吟：『聽她的呼吸，她是活的，活生生的！』  
　　 _必須找到一條出路。_  
　　他猛撲向前，奮力扯下眼前的布幔，卻不受控制的往下墜落。

　　 _這不是戰爭。_  
　　 _這是一場該死的噩夢。_

 

　　他從假寐中驚醒，倏地睜開眼睛，像是在漫長的泅泳後猛然探出水面，貪婪的深吸了好幾口氣。  
　　迎面吹拂來的風相當濕潤，卻不是他熟知的那種濕潤，他沒有嗅到積鬱在泰晤士河裡的排泄物、垃圾和腐敗屍臭，也不是那已經滲入他周身毛孔、流淌在他血液裡的海水鹹味。這股風帶來的水氣清澈而甘甜，摻雜著樹皮和草葉的酸澀氣息，來的時候彷彿什麼也帶不走，離開時也什麼都不會留下。  
　　他抬起頭，黑壓壓的一面斜桁帆佔據了他大半的視野，不禁茫然眨了幾下眼睛。恍惚間，他感覺到熟悉而細緻的撫觸覆上他露在衣領外的後頸。  
　　「你作了噩夢。」托馬斯低柔的聲音在他耳邊響起，拇指拂過他冰涼的臉頰，活像是醫生在向病人告知病症的口吻。  
　　他點點頭，覺得胸口異常窒悶，卻怎樣也想不起剛才到底作了什麼夢。他再度閉起眼睛，任由托馬斯的手掌和指尖在他皮膚上柔暖化開，流過他已留長吋許的髮根。這奇特的觸碰方式是他們的密語，撩動沉睡的感官，撫平所有紛雜的思緒，在靜默中訴說和聆聽。他能聽懂這種語言，卻仍不太懂得怎麼使用它。當年他還來不及精通其中所有奧妙，就失去了唯一的學習對象。  
　　「我睡著了多久？」他下意識抬起手，卻被什麼質地柔韌的東西擋住，才發現自己裹在一條鹿皮毯子裡。  
　　「我沒注意時間。半個小時，我想。」托馬斯說，試圖用輕鬆的語調掩飾他聲音裡的思慮：「再睡會吧，敵人來襲的時候我會叫醒你。」  
　　他搖搖頭，無力的牽動一下嘴角，扶著托馬斯的肩膀站起來：「有必要嗎？那時你多半已經說服對方坐下來聽你說話了。」  
　　「從前的我已經犯過同樣的錯誤，詹姆斯，別急著加入我的行列。」  
　　「什麼錯誤？」  
　　「過分高估我的能耐。」  
　　托馬斯倚著船舷往河岸眺望。這艘小巧的雙桅縱帆船已經沿著歐格契河順流航行了將近兩個鐘頭，不久前才轉進這條往北分岔、與薩凡納河相連的支流河。他順著托馬斯的目光望出去，在低垂的暮色下，河水有如鏡面，倒映著傍晚餘暉和岸邊的幢幢樹影，只有船身揚起的波紋和水花能擾動這份澄淨。  
　　「犯錯的從來不是你。」他低聲說。  
　　托馬斯回過頭，即使光線黯淡，那雙直直注視過來的藍眼睛還是凝重得令他不安：「是什麼讓你這樣想？」  
　　「米蘭達──」他把湧上喉頭的哽塞吞回去：「──曾經告誡過我。當時的我不相信，我從來就不相信。現在想起來，或許從頭到尾看得最清楚的只有她。」  
　　「她告誡你什麼？」  
　　「保護你是我的職責。我應該保護你不受外面的世界傷害。」托馬斯立刻露出反駁的表情，開口似乎想說些什麼，他按住托馬斯的手腕打斷他，才繼續說：「她認為倫敦對我們來說已經足夠，不夠好，但還可以接受。可是對我來說不夠，遠遠不夠。我辜負了她的期待，她認為──是因為我，因為我鼓勵你實現那些天馬行空的幻想，才會讓我們走到當初那種地步。我知道，這十年來她一直都為此怨著我。」  
　　「但她依然信守著諾言。」托馬斯沉吟片刻後回答，語調溫和卻毅然堅決：「她向來如此，從不輕易毀約。而她會願意這麼做，是因為她愛你。」  
　　「即使她不贊同我想在拿騷完成的事業。她在那裡過得並不快樂，她想念過去的生活。」他停頓稍許：「我唯一能做的，就是實現她最後的要求。」  
　　「她要你護送艾比蓋兒回查爾斯鎮，向我們曾經的盟友尋求幫助。」  
　　「不。是把查爾斯鎮夷為平地。」  
　　他把指甲掐進掌心裡，彷彿這麼做就能阻止自己說下去。這和他原先預期的不同，他並不打算這麼早就告訴托馬斯，何況現在絕不是適當的時機。但面對著托馬斯的目光，他從來沒有其他選擇：「是她先發現了彼得．艾許背叛我們的事，她在他的客廳裡看到你的鐘。就在那滿口謊言的懦夫面前，她說，她要這座犧牲我們換來的城市灰飛煙滅，把繩圈套上他的脖子，親手拉下拉桿，親眼看著他被吊死在絞刑臺上。這就是她最後的遺言。」  
　　「是艾許──」  
　　「艾許的手下殺了她。從背後，不由分說的射殺她。」  
　　他只能眼睜睜看著托馬斯兩手撐住船舷，低垂著頭，閉起眼睛，像嚥下一塊尖銳的玻璃碎片那樣嚥下這個殘酷的事實，而碎片正在他的胃裡刮得鮮血淋漓，讓他許久都無法動彈。  
　　「因為彼得．艾許誘勸我，要我和他一起回倫敦，站上法庭，當著全英國的面說出我們的故事──真正的故事，讓他們檢驗我的罪行，換取他們的同情和諒解，我們的計畫才有機會重見天日。」他夢囈般的說，要到字句在口中成形，才逐漸意識到自己話中的含意：「她是為了捍衛我而死，而我卻沒能救她。我讓她失去了原有的生活，失去你，背負著無法洗刷的惡名死去。」  
　　托馬斯倏地回過頭來，張大了眼睛看著他，雙唇微開，卻好半天都發不出任何聲音。他站在那裡，沉靜的等待著托馬斯接下來會有的任何反應，失望，責難，傷心，憤怒，甚至是怨恨，什麼都沒關係，他已經準備好承受即將降臨的所有可能性。  
　　「他要你當著全英國的面說出我們的故事，承認他們眼中的罪行，讓他們審判你的所作所為。」托馬斯的語調失去了往常的平緩，尾音些微發顫，卻不是他預期的任何一種反應。「而你答應了？」  
　　他困惑的抬起頭。他從托馬斯的臉上看到，從他聲音裡聽到的，在純粹的震懾之下，還有些什麼埋在更深處，但他無法清楚的辨認出來。  
　　「你明知這麼做會斷送你的餘生，詹姆斯，你把所有希望都賭在別人身上，賭在所有可能想要改變英國的人身上。」  
　　「事實證明我是在癡心妄想。」他虛弱的勾起嘴角：「或許我只是累了。如果只需要斷送我一個人的餘生，就有機會換來更好的世界，何樂不為呢？畢竟我早就沒有什麼好失去的了。」  
　　托馬斯沒有回答，仍自沉默的凝視著他，然後，就像十年前那個決定了他們往後命運的夜晚，彷彿終於感應到了某種只有他自己看得到的啟示，托馬斯緩緩把身體轉向他，來到他面前，抬起雙手，謹慎而確切的捧住他的臉，一如他們曾無數次分享過卻從不減其珍稀的那些私密時刻，微微往前傾身，讓兩人的額頭互相倚靠。  
　　托馬斯閉著眼睛，他看到淚水從那雙闔起的眼皮下滲流而出，沾濕了眼窩周圍的細紋。  
　　「親愛的米蘭達，她總是給我最好的忠告，可是，她還是說錯了一件事。」  
　　他的手輕按著托馬斯的後腦勺，感受那柔軟如昔的短髮，漸漸的，他的視野變得模糊，卻又比以往任何時候都要清晰，心神完整而凝聚，貼合著托馬斯溫煦的吐息，一呼一吸深緩起伏著。  
　　「她無法保護我不受世界傷害，就像她保護不了你一樣。」  
　　「是因為，沒有人能從你自己手中拯救你。」

 

※

 

　　『要我說，這場戰爭就是攤爛帳，徹頭徹尾該死的大爛帳。管你是查爾斯鎮還是倫敦的貿易商、克里克酋長還是卡羅來納總督，會搞到如今這種難以收拾的地步，沒人脫得了干係。』  
　　哈蘿娜號的船主背靠著船舷，右手抓著側支索，左手壓住差點被吹掉的嶄新三角帽，隨意束起的深褐色長髮和粗魯的用語一樣不修邊幅，與他身上平整而合身的府綢長外套形成古怪的對比。  
　　『照這樣追究起來，已駕崩的安妮女王也難辭其咎。』奧格爾索普一手負背，站在甲板上的樣子和踩著平地一樣穩當，讓詹姆斯頗為意外。他竟然從未看出這人的海軍背景。『倘若英國未曾和西班牙開戰，摩爾總督也不會有藉口派兵攻擊佛羅里達，俘虜萬餘名皈依天主教的自由人，試圖讓嘗過自由生活的人再度成為奴隸和商品。我驚訝的是那些南卡羅來納商人竟然天真到認為自己能夠完全控制住他們。』  
　　『他們多少也知道要怕，否則也不會為了和柯維塔結盟特地雇用我老爹。最要命的問題，奧格爾索普先生，出在倫敦人的腦袋瓜上，我是說真的。』  
　　他感覺到身旁的托馬斯稍微挺起背脊，顯然後面那句話勾起了他強烈的興趣：『具體來說，馬斯葛洛夫先生，是什麼樣的問題？』  
　　小馬斯葛洛夫轉過頭來，以敏銳的目光打量一下托馬斯，卻露出了困擾的表情，似乎無法決定該把他當成受過教育的農夫還是被流放異鄉的爵爺，措辭變得不太流暢：『呃，具體來說，是鹿皮帽子。英國人好像管它叫卡羅來納帽？』  
　　『鹿皮！』托馬斯像是恍然回想起什麼，側頭覷他一眼，嘴角浮起笑意：『當然了。我記得是和西班牙開戰前開始的？』  
　　他停下正無意識搓著鬍鬚的手，點了點頭，不禁跟著微笑起來。他當然也記得。當初在商討拿騷殖民地建立初期的各項產業和收益來源時，根據漢彌頓家族的殖民地貿易紀錄，他們倆都同意鹿皮的製革加工和轉手將是必不可少的一環，因為查爾斯鎮進口的鹿皮數量有逐年增長的趨勢。不知怎地，他們討論的主題從製革工序所需的大量淡水，轉到了他少年時曾短暫待過製革場的經歷上。這本該只是公事討論過程中的一個插曲，後來卻演變成一場小型的實地勘查──由一名瓦平出身的下院議員當嚮導，陪著喬裝成商人模樣的勛爵大人穿過壅塞的倫敦橋，到泰晤士河畔的羊皮製革場親眼見識那種損害健康的惡臭和潮濕。待到下次會晤，他外套都還來不及脫，托馬斯就把一份準備重新送入議院的草案──包含製革場應有的排水和通風標準，還有針對業主設置的相關規章──放到他面前。如果要在新普羅維登斯島實行，托馬斯笑說，首先得過你這關，看這份草案是否經得起「大西洋、百年歷史及人性」的考驗。  
　　他怎麼可能忘記，為了那座島嶼的前景，他們傾注了多少心血。  
　　年輕的毛皮交易商聳肩說：『我不清楚是哪一年，總之大概又是哪個伯爵老爺還是女王本人引起的風潮，忽然間所有人都不再戴河狸皮帽子，倫敦的製帽坊全都開始改做鹿皮帽，簡直和瘟疫沒兩樣。一磅河狸皮的價格掉到只剩下五先令，查爾斯鎮那些人乾脆不買其他皮草了，只肯收鹿皮。那時候連我老家那種規模的部落也得靠老爹自掏腰包才有辦法買火藥和鐵器，其他更小一點的部落連日用品都得賒帳。』  
　　『我聽說紐約的皮草市場也是這般慘況。』奧格爾索普說：『但紐約總督府的態度要更積極一點，他們至少還有主動輸送物資給易洛魁聯盟表示安撫和誠意。』  
　　『幫助居民度過貿易轉換期本來就是殖民地政府的義務。』托馬斯皺眉說：『彼──南卡羅來納總督難道就坐視不管？』  
　　『哈！替天行道的艾許總督。』馬斯葛洛夫尖酸的說：『他活著的時候滿心只想把全大西洋的海盜都抓起來吊死，好讓他那些身價高昂的朋友賺個滿囊滿袋，哪來的閒工夫管自己領地上重要聯盟的死活。』  
　　『想來令尊的觀點影響你甚深，馬斯葛洛夫先生。這使我不禁好奇，你們是如何看待海盜砲擊查爾斯鎮一事？再怎麼說，你們的生計終究還是得仰賴這座城市和倫敦之間的貿易。』奧格爾索普說著，目光卻裝作不經意的投向他，又露出那種看似和善的微笑。他壓根懶得理會這話中別有所指的試探，淡漠的瞟了對方一眼便別開視線。  
　　托馬斯卻像是被什麼刺到似的欠動一下。『既然他們能談到的價碼和被劫掠沒什麼兩樣，』他以極盡從容的語調說：『他們說不定更樂意和海盜做生意。』  
　　他詫異的看著托馬斯。他熟悉這種乍聽不易察覺的反諷，卻很少聽到托馬斯的聲音流露出這麼明顯的怒氣。  
　　沒想到，船主人顯然很是欣賞這句話，衝著托馬斯爽朗的笑出聲。『真不敢相信，你這人是打哪冒出來的啊，居然和瑪麗說了一模一樣的話！』說著他便從船舷上站起身，彎下身往船艙門的方向大聲說：『妳有聽到嗎？』  
　　瑪麗．格里芬──不久前才陪同未婚夫迎接他們三人登船，披著流蘇披肩，有張顴骨高聳的心型臉，舉止沉穩的混血少女──從船艙裡探出頭來。『我只聽到你對我們的客人相當失禮。』她嘴裡這樣說，看著他們的眼神卻沒有絲毫怯意。原本斜靠著船舷的他悄悄站直身子。  
　　『這位先生不會介意的。是吧？』船主人牽住她伸上來的手，朝托馬斯揚起下巴，托馬斯則擺著正經的樣子點頭同意。『妳之前還說過什麼來著？對了，反抗軍燒掉的那些種植園，咱們要是有錢，就應該把那些土地都買回來，在圍牆裡頭養鹿，族人有地方住，也不用愁獵不到鹿了。』  
　　『強尼，那只是說著玩的而已。』瑪麗緩步走上甲板，雙手交疊，以莊重的態度對奧格爾索普說：『希望沒有冒犯到你，先生。柯維塔的長老們和你們同樣渴望這次交涉圓滿達成，沒有必要再增添無謂的衝突。我會代替我姨母竭盡全力幫助你。』  
　　他清楚看到奧格爾索普的笑容僵了一下。『一點也不，小姐。我相信憑妳的見識同樣擔負得起這般重任。』  
　　『只要圖莫契契酋長願意接受你的提議，對雅瑪奎、反抗軍和你的農場來說都會是最好的結果。』瑪麗．格里芬說著卻抿了抿嘴唇，『酋長想必也會認同這個看法。』  
　　那少女的遲疑轉瞬即逝，但他並沒看漏，更不會輕易放過。『如果有任何理由，或者說，任何無關乎當下情況的因素，可能會影響圖莫契契酋長的決斷，』他問得直接，稍息的站姿卻毫不懈怠：『妳認為是什麼？』  
　　甲板上每個人，包含瑪麗本人在內，全都向他投來驚訝的目光。  
　　『事實上，我姨母這次派我離開柯維塔，還有另外交託我一項任務，為圖莫契契酋長帶消息。大約兩個月前，有位反抗軍領袖在交戰中身亡，他……曾經是酋長的親人，』瑪麗一邊說，一邊謹慎的觀察著他：『除此之外我不能再透露更多了，先生。』  
　　奧格爾索普表面上依然鎮定，語氣卻頓時沉了下來：『庫瓦女士先前並未告知我這件事。我很遺憾。』  
　　『因為這是血緣親族間的私事。』馬斯葛洛夫雙手抱胸，狀似閑散的補充：『並不是我們不信任你，奧格爾索普先生，只是你對我們的族人來說仍然是外人。』  
　　『當然，這完全是合乎情理的考量。』種植園主人掛起諒解的微笑，稍微側身讓出空間，作勢請這對年輕夫妻進入船艙：『可以的話，我希望能在我們抵達目的地之前，針對這個消息可能造成的影響進行更詳細的討論。』  
　　緊接著，奧格爾索普的目光投向托馬斯，暗地朝他點點頭。  
　　托馬斯收到暗示，卻沒有點頭回應，也沒出聲，而是轉過頭來看著他，伸手搭住他的臂膀，像是安撫，又像是道歉，又彷彿是某種保證。他不禁苦澀一笑，輕輕推了一下托馬斯的後腰，朝著船艙的方向稍微抬起下巴，直視著他的眼睛要他放心。  
　　他目送著托馬斯和其他人走進船艙。馬斯葛洛夫疑惑的看著留在甲板上的他，又轉頭看了看奧格爾索普，皺起眉頭，但最後只是默默的帶上艙門。  
　　

　　※

 

　　『他告訴過我好幾次，』馬隆島的女兒說：『他很害怕。』  
　　她站在他身邊，在那棟廢棄屋破敗的簷樑下，和他一起眺望著窗外黝暗的夜色。窗框和玻璃早已不見蹤影，騷動和危險隱匿在黑暗中，隨著夜風滲進脆弱的屋骸裡，而擋在他們和黑暗之間的，就只有磚砌牆上被挖空的一方窗洞。  
　　在這片黑暗面前，自欺只是無人能負擔的奢侈。  
　　『害怕什麼？』他低聲問，一個他早已知道答案的問題。  
　　『害怕他的預言會成真。』瑪蒂說：『贏得你的友誼，你的信任，深入你的內心，卻再也無法浮上水面。』  
　　他深吸一口氣。『所以，不只是寶箱埋藏的地點，我在那天晚上告訴他的故事。』他說得輕描淡寫，彷彿那是發生在別人身上的事：『妳也都知道了。』  
　　『他告訴我，是為了讓我信任你。』  
　　『妳不擔心，』他略帶諷刺的說：『我說那些故事，也只是為了讓他信任我？』  
　　『你告訴他你的故事，』他早該知道，這名聰慧的部族領袖不可能輕易被他誤導：『是因為你需要這麼做。因為你需要他。』  
　　他沉默不語。  
　　『但是，現在我們都失去了他。』瑪蒂的聲音一如往常的堅決，卻又如此深沉的溶入夜色中。  
　　『那些故事已經隨著他沉入海底。』過了好半晌，他才再度開口：『至於我，我已經沒有任何東西可以證明自己，所以我不會期望妳相信。』  
　　『你已經證明過了，在安德希爾莊園的時候。』  
　　他回過頭，依稀能看見那高貴的側臉輪廓，她雙手撐在窗沿上，無畏的凝視著遠方，彷彿正在見證眼前的世界從漫長的黑夜掙脫而出，迎向所有尚未到來的可能性。『我的族人聽從我，因為他們相信我會代替他們實現他們的意志。你一定也能瞭解，在這過程中必須付出什麼樣的代價。』  
　　『我瞭解。』  
　　『我不害怕做出犧牲，弗林特船長，但失去他是什麼都無法彌補的，我只希望你能知道這點。』  
　

　　※

 

　　一聲尖哨劃破初臨的夜色和潺潺水聲。哈蘿娜號停泊在一條更小的支流岔口前，馬斯葛洛夫站在船艏，舉起油燈，朝著河岸樹林的黑影打信號。  
　　「等哨兵回去通報之後，他們會派獨木舟來接我們。」  
　　「最近殖民軍常派出探子到處搜查反抗軍的根據地，他們不得不比以前更謹慎。」瑪麗解釋。  
　　然後，他們只能望著倒映在河面上的燈火，屏息等待。


	8. Ithaca's Dawn

　　Ⅷ　伊薩卡的破曉 

　　

　　

船槳反覆伸入水中、破水而出，並未激起太大的水花，節奏規律而有力，雖然被麻布袋蒙著臉，什麼都看不見，他仍然能感覺到小船正隨著划槳聲平穩的往前行。

　　『放枚銀幣到我嘴裡，』艾許派來的人用帆布把他捆起來之前，他挖苦的說：『或許還能勉強騙過卡戎的眼睛。』

　　可惜那些使者並不是赫美斯，沒心情理會他越來越刁鑽的幽默感，只想盡快了結這樁苦差事。但他不怪他們，要在大半夜裡造訪貝特萊姆，假裝對身旁飽受精神和肉體折磨的瘋人們視而不見，還得把他們之中的一個偷渡出去，裝上馬車送往處決碼頭，比起其中的荒謬，想必他們能感受到的更多是恐怖。

　　在那天以前，他從未親眼看過瓦平階梯。但詹姆斯在絞刑臺前告訴過他，法庭處決的海盜和水手會被拖進爛泥地裡，綁在木樁上，在海水退潮的那幾個小時，他們腫脹的屍體會曝露在光天化日下任人觀賞，至少要給潮浪摧殘過三次才會被移走。『罪犯沒有安息的資格。海事當局認為，展示他們的死亡可以達到恐嚇的效果，讓其他暗地裡羨慕著海盜生活卻還沒那個膽子實行的水手打消念頭。』他記得詹姆斯說這話時表情多麼不屑：『但這純粹是沒有必要的殘忍，而且愚蠢。恐懼一旦超過某個限度，除了摧毀你的理智之外就不再有任何作用了。倘若一個人覺得自己已經活在地獄裡，連死後的地獄都不害怕，難道還會在乎他的屍體被怎麼處置？』

　　不，那些治安官和領主不是愚蠢。他捏著那張寫著麥格勞中尉死訊的信紙，抱頭垂入雙膝間，彷彿這麼做就能忍受內臟被啄食的劇痛。深淵在腳下的地面無聲裂開，他試圖在閉目的黑暗中回答鬼魂的質問。他們不想要比刀鋒更銳利的頭腦，不想要比鋼鐵更強韌的意志，詹姆斯，他們只需要用恐懼餵養他們的子民和奴隸，被恨意摧毀的，被憤怒佔領的，放棄自我欺騙的，或是根本不知恐懼為何物的，這座以船艦和鎖鍊建造的帝國，無論幅員如何遼闊，都沒有他們可以容身的地方。被文明遺棄而尚未死去的人們便不再是人類，他們適應海洋和荒野，成為所謂的怪物，用自己的雙手奪取屬於怪物的國度。

　　詹姆斯以吻封住他的嘴，將話語送入他口中。 _世界就是世界。_ 那雙唇被海風吹得乾燥，苦鹹而冰冷的海水灌滿他的肺。 _世界不曾更好，也不曾更壞。_ 他收緊雙臂，卻擁不住那濕漉漉的軀體。 _但是操他的，操他的英國，操他們的文明，有什麼能阻止我們親手改變它？_

　　他一次又一次與大海角力，詹姆斯也一次又一次從他懷抱中滑脫，一如晨星自天際殞落，被那股龐然無以抗拒的力量往下拉，直墜進幽冥深海最極處。

　　 _大海。_ 詹姆斯笑著，吐出的氣泡紛飛破散。 _是每場戰役的最終裁決者。_

　　

　　澄紅的火焰忽地闖進他的視野。渡船人揭去了罩住他頭臉的布袋，他瞇起眼睛，好一會才適應這突如其來的亮光。眼前是一座小小的簡易渡口，以繩索、木板和兩根樁柱建成，從茂密的灌木和蘆葦叢中延伸到河面上。有六個雅瑪奎青年守在河岸邊，他們舉著火把，手持火槍和長矛，短斧懸在腰間，身穿綴有毛皮的棉布衫和鹿皮裙，兩鬢剃淨，烏黑的長髮或披散肩後，或紮成整潔的長辮，火光在那一張張古銅色的臉龐閃動，照出他們警醒戒慎的目光。

　　獨木舟靠岸後，坐在前端、身形較壯實的那位族人收起船槳站起身，敏捷的一個躍步登上渡口平臺。他鬆開原本緊扣在船緣的手，拾起背袋，學著他的樣子想從小船上站起來，卻因為重心不穩搖晃了一下，連忙抓住渡口的木樁找回平衡。

　　那族人俯下身，把手伸到他面前。「 _珊克。_ 」他說，低垂的眼皮和嘴角看似冷淡，語氣卻頗有些善意。他愣了一愣，還來不及領會對方的意思，那人見他沒反應，索性一把托起他的手臂，俐落的把他拉上平臺。他站穩腳步，向對方道謝，仍然在猜想「 _珊克_ 」的意思，可能是「我幫你」，或是「你的手」。

　　坐在舟尾的瘦長男人沒有跟著上岸，而是繼續沿著河岸往前划，可能另有更隱密的地方停泊。載著詹姆斯的小舟離渡口還有段距離，他站在岸邊，望著那艘小舟行過黝暗的河水，詹姆斯垂坐在兩名划船的族人之間，絲紋不動，像是祭壇上的異國神像，亞麻布掩去了他的臉，一身黑衣幾乎要消融在夜色中，彷彿他並非真實存在，而是從水面倒映上來的虛影。直到小舟抵達渡口，他看著詹姆斯扯掉頭上的布袋，進入火光照耀處，像往常一樣若有所思的掃視過樹林和人群，瀰漫在空氣中那股不祥的感覺才逐漸退去。

　　「沙洲是會面點。」詹姆斯來到他身邊，捲起衣袖，眼睛瞄著那些雅瑪奎人手中的武器：「他們的基地應該藏在河岸內陸。」

　　「他們的規模還不足一百人，絕大多數是年輕人，」他說：「追隨著圖莫契契酋長離開原本的族國到這裡來。」

　　「族國裡起了內鬨？」

　　「這些人拒絕成為族國領袖和殖民地之間的貿易犧牲品，也無意加入雅瑪西反抗軍，才會退居到這裡建立自己的部落。」他停頓一會：「據說那位酋長當初並非自願離開，而是被氏族長老決議驅逐的，但被驅逐的原因只有他們的族人知道。」

　　詹姆斯和他對望一眼，兩人都不再說話，只靜默的和那幾名守衛走向渡口後方的沙地，來到獸皮和帆布搭成的斜篷前。奧格爾索普和瑪麗．格里芬正在那裡與領頭的一名雅瑪奎青年談話，那青年戴著貝殼耳飾，精美的三角紋刺繡肩帶掛著飾有羽毛的戰木棍，姿態昂然，看得出來身分不同於其他族人。

　　那青年注意到他們靠近，以箭矢般精亮的目光分別端詳過他們的臉──但他盯著詹姆斯的時間要更長些──點點頭，向瑪麗說了幾句族語，瑪麗則替他譯成英語：「這位是雅瑪奎的戰士領袖，歐奇利沙氏族的查奇力。」接著她轉向奧格爾索普，語帶探詢的說：「他想知道你兩位同伴的名字。」

　　搶在奧格爾索普開口前，他往前踏一步，自然而然用上了荒廢多年的貴族式禮節，朝戰士領袖伸出右手。「巴洛。」趁著其他人還沒從呆愣中反應過來，他又重複一遍：「托馬斯．巴洛。」

　　

　　※

 

　　身為阿什本伯爵的長子，在他最常出入議院的那段日子，參與過的會談也算不得少──無論是檯面上或檯面下，紀錄在日程表上或從未發生過的，在開敞的會議廳或帘幕緊閉的書房進行裡的──當然他的經驗不能和縱橫議場多年的艾許同日而語，但他交手過的談判對象，也有好些是當年倫敦政壇有頭有臉的人物。然而，他在國會大廈堂皇的屋簷下遇過的那些領主、富商和議員，倘若除去質料上等的假髮和衣裝，站在圖莫契契酋長面前，可能都會顯得蒼白失色。當這位半身纏裹著整頭牝鹿毛皮製成的長袍、短小精悍的酋長從樹林的幽暗處現身，以簡短的族語向奧格爾索普致禮時，全場的氣氛立刻為之一變，卻和他從前在英國所熟知的任何形式的權威截然不同。環繞在他們四周的族人本就謹慎而自制，沒有一絲煩亂騷動的跡象，然而，隨著酋長來到沙地中央站定，右手莊嚴的支在腰間，沉默的逐一審視過這幾個貿然造訪的貴客，不過短短幾秒間，族人們的注意力便像羅盤指針一樣，隨著酋長的目光集中了過來。

　　他感受到的這種注意力，並非那種必須仰賴頭銜或武力才能從人們身上強迫收取的服從，而是發自內心的真正的尊敬，即使是在德高望重的神職者監護的教區也相當罕見。他稍微側過頭，以眼角餘光和斜後方的詹姆斯無聲的交換了一下意見。『不簡單』，詹姆斯用眼神回答他。

　　很快的，那掩蓋在低垂眼皮下的深邃目光便轉回種植園主人身上，在這片肅穆的氣氛下開口了。令他意外的是，酋長的語調靈動且富有表情，比他外表給人的感覺要年輕得多。

　　「像你這樣注重禮數的紳士，匆匆忙忙趕在深夜前來，想必是碰上了天大的麻煩，朋友。」瑪麗．格里芬以英語轉述後，有點害羞似的補充：「這是酋長的原話。」

　　奧格爾索普聞言一笑，卻不是他往常掛在臉上的面具似的微笑：「什麼事都瞞不過您，閣下。」

　　「倘若是你的同鄉，不會有我插手的餘地。這回找上門來的是我的同族，對吧？」酋長說。

　　「是的。為數兩百人的雅瑪西聯軍，就在我農場不遠處紮營。」

　　此話一出，便在周圍的族人之間引起了輕微的騷動。有些人面面相覷，有幾個人開始交頭低語，但看來是驚訝多過擔憂。

　　酋長並未出言阻止，等這陣騷動過後，才稍微抬起手來示意他們安靜，繼續說：「你希望我怎麼幫你？」

　　「可以的話，酋長，我希望您能與我和格里芬小姐私下談談。」

　　「我的族人與我分享一切，包括決定。你有什麼話都可以在他們面前說。」酋長皺起眉頭，露出了不贊同的神色。

　　在奧格爾索普遲疑的片刻，他抓準時機，清了清喉嚨，以清晰明亮的聲音說：「我想奧格爾索普先生想迴避的不是您的族人，酋長。」

　　三個人幾乎是同時轉過頭來，他裝作沒看到奧格爾索普遏止的目光，挺直背脊直視酋長的臉。酋長一邊端詳著他一邊說了些什麼，他能從語氣判斷出那是個問句。瑪麗先是看看種植園主人，又看看他，比起猶豫，看來更像是在判讀眼前的情況。於是他懇切的朝瑪麗點點頭。「拜託妳了。」

　　那少女很快便做出抉擇。她篤定的向酋長轉述了他的話。在這整個過程中，他們雙方都沒有移開視線。緊接著，酋長再次發問，然而這次他不需要透過翻譯也能聽懂每個字。「那麼，是誰，巴洛先生？」

　　他回過頭看著詹姆斯。曾在他身邊擔任聯絡官的前海盜船長立刻領會他的意思：「他想迴避的人是我。」

　　「我們，」他緊接著補充：「不算是奧格爾索普先生的同伴，只是有共同利益的盟友。所以，如果他需要一點空間──」說到這裡，他學著詹姆斯的樣子聳聳肩：「我們兩個可以迴避。」

　　酋長饒富興味的輪流看著他們三人。「看來你不止是碰上胡蜂群，還在逃跑途中跌進了毒葛叢。」瑪麗．格里芬轉述的時候也忍不住笑意。

　　「關於這點，」被佔去了先機的奧格爾索普仍竭力保持風度：「晚點我會再解釋。」

 

　　在幾個手持長槍和短斧的雅瑪奎人守望下，他們踏著悠閒的步伐走回斜篷，詹姆斯低聲問他。「你在做什麼，托馬斯？」

　　「讓酋長留下一點印象，爭取發言權。讓他知道我們不是談判的附加條件。」

　　「我知道，我問的是為什麼。顯然你並不打算──」詹姆斯說著朝守衛揚起眉毛：「──在不引起注意的情況下溜走。你接下來想怎麼辦？」

　　「等待。」他直接了當的回答，低頭看了看陳舊發黃的襯衫，不禁覺得好笑起來：「還有，趁著等待的空檔好好打理一下儀容，免得人家把我們當成野蠻人。」

 

　　※

 

　　起居室裡響起琴聲叮咚。

　　他凝神傾聽，認出那是一首老普雷福特。〈童貞女王，屈膝喬〉*，這首曲子總令他想起母親，她在萊斯頓寓邸舉行的那些夏季舞會，還有穿梭在綢緞裙襬和裹著高級絲襪的小腿之間她輕捷的雙足。或許是少了小提琴和笛子合奏，那輕快的旋律聽在耳裡透著幾分寂寥和憂傷，彷彿有誰在密閉的石室裡來來回回踱著步。

　　周圍的燭光柔和而澄亮，他看見琴臺前米蘭達披著雪白棉紗衣的背影，盤起的髮鬈下露出纖長的後頸。他一聲不響的悄悄走近，以免驚擾了正專心在琴鍵上舞動指尖的妻子。

　　『假如你能從你母親那兒多繼承些跳舞的天分，』米蘭達頭也不回的開口說，令他怔了一怔，『你就是個最合襯的丈夫了。』

　　『在我多不勝數的缺點中，那恐怕是最沒要緊的一個，親愛的。』他打趣的回答：『我確實不該在求婚前踩痛妳的腳。』

　　米蘭達轉過身來，一如往常，落寞的褐色雙眼盈著笑意。『你花時間練習過，你記得舞步，但你的心思從來不在那裡。』

　　『我們仍然可以享受它。我喜歡和妳跳舞，米蘭達。』

　　『我知道。』

　　他們靜靜的注視著彼此，這時他才忽然醒悟到，他在不知不覺間被最真實的夢和最飄渺的記憶給混淆了。

　　『妳怨我嗎？』

　　她抬起頭，以審視和愛惜兼具的清晰目光環顧起居室，然後又落回他身上。 _我們的婚姻就像這棟宅邸_ ，她說， _看上去堅不可摧，地基牢固，受到最入微的照料和長年不輟的維護，妝點著最悅目舒適的家具和每個與我們相伴甚歡的賓客。安住在裡頭，幾乎能讓人忘掉外面的泥濘和陰冷。忘掉帝國的心臟裡流著的黑暗血液。_

　　『這是我們的家。我在這裡度過了一段快樂時光。』

　　 _我也是。然而你真正想要的不只有這些。你只是還沒發現。_

　　『我親手摧毀了當初許諾給妳的安穩，』他扶著光滑的翡翠色石柱，抬頭仰望繪滿雲彩的天花板：『以為這棟屋子堅強到足以保護我們接納的新成員，卻忘了屋外的世界絕不會讓我們順遂如願。』

　　 _我已經盡了一切努力。_ 她起身來到他跟前， _不止是為他，也為了彌補你留下的缺口。為了我們的承諾，也為我自己。_

　　『妳承受了我和詹姆斯的抉擇，妳我卻連好好道別的機會都沒有。』

　　按上他胸膛的兩只柔軟手掌，她有所保留的笑容，全都真切得彷彿未曾消失過。 _現在終於輪到你了。有許多事必須由你親自完成──_

_你的信念，他的雄心，還有我的平靜。讓我們都各歸其所，好嗎？托馬斯。_

  

　　※

 

　　「我在想，」詹姆斯從火堆上提起小鐵鍋，走回斜篷下，把燒熱的河水倒入他腳邊的木盆，然後在他身邊坐下。「如果他真想鞏固自己在殖民地的地位，大可以通知附近的臨時堡壘派兵來支援，殖民軍的兵力和火力都佔優勢，只要調度得宜，擊退雅瑪西人並非不可能，還能藉機展現他對國王陛下的忠誠。我很驚訝他竟然從一開始就不打算選擇這條路。」

　　「一開始我也以為他純粹是想堅持原則。」他埋頭翻著背袋，找出下船前和馬斯葛洛夫借來的銀製剃刀，還有裝在圓盒裡褐黑色的自製肥皂。

　　「但不只如此？」

　　「不只如此。是為長遠的條件交換作打算。雅瑪奎部落有他最想要但現在還沒有的東西。」

　　詹姆斯點點頭，卻不再追問下去。

　　他把肥皂沾在手裡打溼，抹在下顎和頸間，稍微側過臉，執起剃刀從鬢邊的雜鬚開始剃起。可能是太久沒刮過鬍子，刀片碰過的皮膚接觸到冰涼的空氣，感覺竟有些刺痛。

 

　　「信任。」他開口：「大概是最違背理性的一種美德，詹姆斯。」

　　詹姆斯本來正轉動著右手無名指的護戒，望向斜篷外的夜色出神，聽到這句話才緩緩回過頭來，皺著眉頭從幽綠的海底遙望他。不出他所料，詹姆斯正潛沉在自己的思緒裡。「你在說什麼？」

　　「明明熟知一個人的天性，卻出於其他因素視若無睹，甚至可以說是愚昧了。」他帶著苦笑說，希望自己的語氣聽來不帶任何情緒色彩：「我在說我信任彼得這件事。那是我的錯。」

　　詹姆斯愕然而幾近惶惑的看著他，彷彿他正發著高燒而胡亂囈語：「不，那不是你的錯。怎麼會是你的錯？是他辜負我們的期待，因為懦弱而屈服在你父親的威嚇下──」

　　「孤注一擲本來就不是他的長處。」他把沾滿泡沫的剃刀浸到木盆裡洗淨：「他凡事都為自己留退路，才能在議會保持一定程度的影響力。我們從認識以來，在處世態度上早有過許多爭執，但當時──我想我是太仰賴他操縱議程的能耐而刻意忽略了這點。」

　　詹姆斯半晌不語，最後終於吐了口氣：「但他終究是背棄了你的友誼和信任，不需要替他找理由。」接著他揚起眉毛，用帶點揶揄的口吻補充說：「而且，我沒記錯的話，你向來不太欣賞我的天性論，是什麼讓你改變想法？」

　　「唔，花太多時間和自己辯論的結果。在貝特萊姆養成的習慣。」

　　他只是想開個玩笑，卻看到詹姆斯再次垂頭注視著地面，眼皮微微顫動。罪咎和痛楚無處不在，他們總是謹慎的向彼此探步，以免驚動了蟄伏在黑暗中的夜禽，即使如此，這種閃不開躲不掉的沉默還是攫住過他們好幾次，讓他們之間的話語紛飛消散。就像海中的泡沫。

　　忽然間，詹姆斯的聲音從海底浮了上來，輕柔的劃開沉默，「我們從沒談起過。」

　　他以指腹輕撫過刀鋒，靜靜聽著。

　　「我和……米蘭達。有時候她會坐在那把搖椅上，書本攤開擱在腿上，一動也不動的盯著壁爐裡的餘燼。我們看著彼此的臉，知道對方在想什麼，但我們從來不談。我不懂你為什麼不生他的氣──」詹姆斯幾乎是從緊咬的牙關中擠出最後幾句話：「那個混蛋出賣你，親手把你推進精神病院的大門，竟然還敢厚顏無恥的到你面前求你原諒。」

　　他沉吟許久，等翻湧的情緒稍微平息下來，才緩緩開口：「那是我的選擇。我天真的以為，只要我暫時妥協，就能減輕你們被迫承受的後果。以我當時的處境，掐住他的脖子大吼大叫，或是揍爛他的鼻樑，除了保證我在病院的長久居留權之外，並不會有任何幫助。」他停頓稍許，直視著詹姆斯毫無掩飾的臉，忽然失去了最後一絲嘲弄的力氣，壓低了嗓子說：「我到現在還是很後悔當時沒有這麼做。」

　　「這條路，」詹姆斯的語氣輕柔得幾乎要消融在空氣中，但那雙直勾勾瞪著他的眼睛洩漏了真相：「是我們共同的選擇，我們比誰都更清楚其中的風險，也已經做好可能會有所犧牲的覺悟。你卻認為──」

　　 _──那是你一個人的責任？_ 他深吸一口氣，再次嗅到熟悉的玫瑰香氣浮掠而過。那甚至不能被稱為思念了，而是回憶衰老死去後留下的殘骸，碎不成形，卻頑固的刺進他皮膚裡，經年累月的在他體內沉積。

　　他遲疑片刻，然後閉上眼睛，下意識的垂手伸向地面，捏起粗礪的砂土在指尖反覆搓揉。「我告訴過你，他來尋求我原諒那天，我說了這輩子最大的謊言。但我沒告訴你為什麼我無法原諒他。我完全理解他為什麼這麼做，但我無法發自內心原諒他。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為我說服不了自己，我走上這條路不是出於私心。出於和他相同的私心。」

　　詹姆斯的神情會有多麼困惑，他不需要睜開眼睛也能看見。面對著病房斑駁骯髒的石牆，在昏聵的白天和夢魘纏身的夜晚，這番告解他不知道已經預演過多少次：「如果我們的計畫成功，我或許能在國會爭取到一點實權，以巴哈馬領主的身分帶來真正的改變。繁榮應該屬於每個人，而不是生在對的家族、流著對的血液才能擁有的資產。拿騷將會是新世界的起點，在這個新世界──」他再次感到醺醺然的暖意沖刷過全身血管，那幅被他們描繪得鉅細靡遺的圖景，他們以為是無人探索過的海路，最後卻化為塞壬的歌聲，曾經如此迷醉他們本該警醒的頭腦，聲聲召喚著他們走向毀滅。他不禁微笑起來，半是自嘲，半是欣喜：「沒人會過問一名優秀的海軍軍官的出身。木匠的兒子如果可以成為基督，成為人人畏懼的海盜船長，當然也能成為新普羅維登斯島的總督。」

　　　　

　　※

  

　　『我想要的，是一座橋樑。』

　　『橋樑？』

　　『一座穩當可靠的橋樑。將新世界與舊世界分隔開來的不是只有大西洋，漢彌頓先──』

　　『托馬斯。』

　　『托馬斯先生。帆船擴展了帝國的疆域，擴展了貿易路線和財富，卻不足以擴展人的心智。我們的社會設置了一重又一重的鐵欄，把觸犯禁忌的人按照危險程度分門別類禁閉起來，再告訴她的子民什麼是文明，什麼是野蠻。我想你再清楚不過。』

　　『從一個典獄長口中聽到這些話，實在很難不注意到其中的諷刺。但有鑒於十年前的我很可能會站在和你相同的立場上，我也不能太過苛責。』

　　『我願意把這當成一種恭維。總之，我的重點是，在這塊土地上建立一個新的社會，首先會需要什麼？確保居民的基本生存條件，這我自己就有能力辦到，我在海軍服役的那些年，已經累積了必要的人脈和資源。我需要的是一個獨特的人選，這個人必須能夠融會貫通兩個世界的生活方式，把雙方的差異轉化成令人著迷的新觀念，讓兩個世界放棄爭鬥，進而有機會互相瞭解。這個人必須是個哲學家，思想領域的探險家，懂得如何有技巧的說服人，同時對自己抱持的信念深信不疑。』

　　『原來如此。這才是你當初決定收留我的原因。在這盤英國和西班牙、你和其他殖民地總督之間競逐的棋局，一個被除名的失敗殉道者恰好是你所需要的。』

　　『我就算計畫得再怎麼周密，也不可能洞察先機到這種地步，托馬斯先生。但我不否認，你在種植園的這段時間，我確實不斷在觀察你是否適合擔任這份要務。』

　　『恐怕我得提醒你一件事，奧格爾索普先生。如今我父親和艾許總督都已辭世，我的家族和艾許家族也都不再繼續支付款項，因此你也不再有義務『保護』我的安全。而既然赦免計畫已經徹底革除了拿騷的海盜禍患，將她重新納入文明世界的恩典下，我的存在對於英國的政治現況也不再是一種威脅，就這方面來說，我與其他生活在殖民地的自由人無異。我想你再清楚不過。』

　　『就這方面來說，沒錯。』

　　『假如我猜得沒錯，為了確保我會按照你的意志行事，你打算把麥格勞先生關在這座種植園裡，直到你的殖民地計劃完成。』

　　『我打算提供你一個大展身手的機會，也讓麥格勞先生能在一個安全而僻靜的地方度過餘生。如果你是這樣解讀我的動機，我也無可奈何。』

　　『 _不為自己，而為他人。*2_ 是嗎？』

　　『正是如此。』

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John Playford, Virgin Queen, Bobbing Joe from The English Dancing Master,1651  
> *2 Non sibi sed aliis.


	9. Monday

　　Ⅸ　　禮拜一 

　　

　　

　　時值正午時分，太陽高懸在無雲的天際，陽光毒辣得可以蒸乾地表和所有活物身上的水分。他們把劫掠來的兩艘商船泊進礁岩遍布的海灣，船員們在荒涼的沙灘上搭起了幾座臨時帳棚，此時都在躲在陰涼處進食和小憩。貨物都已經核對清點過，接下來幾天他們會在水手長指揮下清理戰利船的艙底，之後只要給拒降水手留幾艘長艇，連同燒盡的威登號殘骸一起丟在這座荒島上，他們就能帶著投奔自由的新船員和一艘掛上黑旗的橫帆船揚長而去，回返拿騷。

　　這趟出航收穫頗豐，價值三千英鎊的白蘭地、砂糖、絲綢和品質優良的鯨油，足夠讓他們暫且放下對新任船長的疑慮，船員間的議論也總算降低到可容許的程度。何況他才剛率領五十人不到的船隊、一艘六十呎的單桅帆船和一艘佩加利亞船，三小時內便拿下兩艘裝設二十六門砲的武裝商船。就算他們果真對他「八成是個狗娘養的海軍混蛋」作風和他掠取船長職位的可疑手段有所不滿，也沒那個膽量說出口。

　　他聽到沙沙的腳步聲靠近，從埋首的航海日誌抬起眼，老遠就看到哈爾．蓋茨跨著大步往他這邊走來，便順手抓起擱在一旁的蘭姆酒瓶。

　　『這鬼地方什麼都好，適合下錨，夠隱密，』蓋茨發出粗重的呼嚕聲，舉起胳膊擦掉滿臉的汗，然後猛的甩了甩頭，『就是熱得像他媽地獄的入口。連棵該死的棕櫚樹也沒有。』

　　他牽動嘴角，往錫杯裡倒酒遞給他的舵手。經他這麼提醒，弗林特才感覺到自己的襯衣也被早先戰鬥的血漬和汗水浸透，粘在身上像一層壞死的舊皮：『誰叫你不想辦法阻止我。』

　　蓋茨瞅他一眼：『你講的是哪件事？你策畫的整個劫掠行動？還是讓你這瘋子當上船長？』他仰頭把杯裡的東西全灌進嘴裡，才接著說：『但我得說句公道話，把那幾個傻小子推下海裝成落難乘客，太他媽天才了。艾佛瑞要是能看到鐵定也會笑破肚皮。』

　　『我本來搞不懂你為什麼挑穆杜恩。現在我懂了。』

　　『哦？』

　　他終於忍不住賊笑起來：『原來他是真的不會游泳。』

　　等蓋茨笑完後，他才又問：『船員們都還安分吧？』

　　『甭操心，蘭道眼尖得很，有的是辦法對付他們，他們會繃緊皮乖乖上工的。只不過──』

　　『只不過？』

　　『我知道，我知道你一定有你的考量，但你還是姑且讓我盡一下義務吧。』

　　『我會假裝認真聽的，快說。』

　　『有些人──不是頂喜歡你挑選的戰利船。』

　　他揚起眉毛。這倒有點出乎意料。『是嗎？迪葛魯特不是說船況「沒想像中那麼糟」？這可是我最近從他嘴裡聽過最正面的評語。船體堅固，容易操舵，和威登號一樣有二十六門砲，他們有什麼好抱怨的。』

　　『問題不在那裡。我直說吧，他們不太喜歡那艘船的樣子，覺得看上去不夠……』

　　『威武？』

　　『對。』蓋茨瞇著眼說：『太精巧，太裝模作樣，大概是這意思。』

　　『我懂了。我猜他們也不喜歡船名？』

　　『讓他們投票改船名，哄哄他們，讓他們感覺自己真的決定了些什麼。在這些小地方討他們歡心不會有壞處──』

　　他凝望著不遠處藍得近乎透明的海水，恍然間，炙人的高溫和黏膩的海風都遙遠得像是在另一個世界。『阿里阿德涅。你知道她是誰嗎？』

　　『……誰？』

　　『克里特國王的女兒。她的母親被海神詛咒生下了米諾陶，一個牛頭人身的怪物。克里特國王蓋了座巨大的迷宮，把這頭怪物囚禁在裡面，逼迫戰敗的雅典人每年進貢七對少男少女供牠食用。這是他對雅典的復仇，因為當年雅典國王殺了他最引以為傲的兒子。』

　　『我得說，』他看得出來蓋茨正耐心表現出感興趣的樣子：『這國王頂殘忍，但你不能說他是個麻木無情的父親。』

　　『後來雅典國王的兒子，忒修斯，自願成為進貢者，為的是進入迷宮斬殺這頭怪物。阿里阿德涅愛上了他，給他一團絲線，讓他可以標記走過的路以免迷失方向。有她的指點和幫助，忒修斯才得以成功殺死米諾陶，帶領其他人走出迷宮，永遠解除雅典人的噩夢。』

　　『哦？所以他成了英雄，還拐了個美人兒回家當他的快活國王去了嗎？』

　　『不。他在返航途中拋棄了她。有些人說酒神娶了她為妻，有些人說，』他停頓稍許，用力吞嚥了一下，那口氣卻哽在喉頭進退不得：『她因為悲憤過度，自縊而死，用的就是當初她交給愛人的那團絲線。』

　　他仍自顧自望著海的方向，卻能感覺到蓋茨的視線端詳著他。『好吧，』過了好半晌，兩手撐在桌上的老舵手才嘆口氣，找出適當的字詞和語調回應他：『真沒想到。倒楣的姑娘。』

　　『厄運，可不是嗎？不能給一艘船取這種不祥的名字。』他從鼻腔裡冷哼一聲：『忒修斯也不是什麼好名字。他自己就是個厄運。』

　　蓋茨立刻抓住這個空隙，鬆垂下來的肩膀洩漏了他真正的心聲：『所以你的意思是──』

　　他不耐煩的擺擺手。『隨便他們吧，看他們想取什麼名字都可以。』

 

　　蓋茨起身準備要離開時，看著他光溜溜的腦袋瓜，弗林特想了一下，又開口叫住他：『哈爾。』

　　『嗯？』

　　『跟船員們說，如果他們真的不喜歡這艘船也沒關係，這只是暫時的權宜之計。將來要是碰上更大更好的船，隨時都可以換掉。』

　　蓋茨揚起眉毛看著他，豎起粗短的食指向著他：『你知道嗎？我才不相信你。』

　　他咧嘴一笑。

 

　　當天晚上，船員們圍著營火投票表決。有人提議「美人魚號」這個選項，說是從船首的裸女雕像得到的靈感，立刻被洶湧而來的噓聲掩蓋。

　　『什麼美人魚？終有一天還不是變得又老又皺又癡肥，不如叫海象！』不知道是誰說了這句話，換來了滿場哄堂大笑。

　　結果沒人想得出更好的名字，每個人都對別人提的意見有意見。於是他們決定了，在想出真正的名字之前，這艘船就叫他媽的海象號。

 

　　只是暫時的。

　　一切都只是暫時的。弗林特如此說服自己。

 

 

　　※

 

 

　　天已開始破曉，他撥弄著火堆的餘燼，揚起一縷嗆鼻的灰煙。他抬頭望了望佇立在沙洲尾端的托馬斯，雙手交疊在背後，棉製長外套的下襬被風吹得輕柔擺動。他看到托馬斯從袋子裡拿出那件外套時有點驚訝。外套款式十分簡樸，穿在托馬斯身上稍嫌過大，但從鑲邊和刺繡的針腳看得出裁縫的好手藝。「收在衣箱底下有些年了，現在總算派得上用場。我想雅瑪奎人對衣著的要求應該比倫敦人要寬容得多，可以原諒這一點不合身。」托馬斯這麼說，但似乎覺得沒必要也沒心思解釋這衣服是怎麼來的，他也沒再追問下去。這是他們重聚以來不知不覺養成的習慣，像是某種彼此心照不宣的保證。以後還有機會，以後還有的是時間，不必急在這時候全部說完。就算他們都打從心底知道，也親身經歷過最慘痛的教訓，時間從不會寬待任何人。

　　他看著托馬斯頎長的背影，不禁皺起眉頭。他知道托馬斯正陷入某種內在的交戰。原則使他向來行事果決，相對的也使得他極不擅長應付猶豫和權衡，一旦陷入這種不熟悉的難題，他經常下意識的轉身背對著別人，彷彿要把自己的心和外在的世界隔絕開來，唯恐他腦中飛旋的那些事物會逃逸而出，一個不慎就會撞上什麼而粉碎──或是把現實世界撞成了粉碎。

　　『看不到不表示不存在，』亨尼斯總是不斷告誡他：『那些人腦子裡淨是些危險的念頭，對他們來說，偶爾逾越界線不過是為安逸的生活增添一點刺激，一旦真的招惹了麻煩，他們有本錢抽身，你只會被當作現成的代罪羔羊。盡管善加利用他們提供的方便，但記得，保持清醒，謹守分際，別陷進他們引誘你下注的遊戲裡。』

　　在他們剛開始合作的那段時間，他一度把托馬斯的這種習慣誤認為疏遠和排拒的表現。儘管亨尼斯已經給過他警告，卻消不去心頭那股難以言喻的失落。他試圖掩飾，卻沒能避過米蘭達敏銳的眼睛。漢彌頓夫人在他們之間織起了細密的網，總是婉轉而殷切的扮演著翻譯官的角色，不願任由丈夫遭受更多誤解。她向麥格勞中尉保證，實情和他所想的恰好相反。正是因為和他在一起，讓托馬斯覺得可以放心流露他的所思所感，把身為漢彌頓勛爵、面對賓客和同僚應有的禮節都給忘掉了。

　　『相信我，他簡直就是潘朵拉的盒子，』米蘭達在他枕邊的笑語猶然在耳：『好像總是敞開著，可你不知怎地就是看不透還有什麼留在盒底。等他覺得自己想通透了，自然就會告訴你。別擔心，他從沒欺瞞過你，不是嗎？』

　　世界是一座險峻的階梯。自從穿上海軍制服之後，他就遵循著過來人的指引，步步為營的爬著這座階梯，然而，眼看著諸神執掌的聖殿就在面前，他卻迎頭撞見了企圖盜走天火的泰坦之子。透過托馬斯的眼睛，透過他澄澈而深切的視野，他感覺彷彿是第一次看到這座階梯的全貌──

　　這階梯的地基何其脆弱，只要人們敢掉過頭去，便會在轉瞬間顛倒崩塌。而這正是為什麼，危坐其上的諸神絕不會放過任何一個洩漏天機的叛徒。

　　或許影子在骷髏島上的判決是真的。或許是沉睡在他心底的黑暗被喚醒後，披上了愛情和希望的外衣誘使他這麼想，讓他寧可航行在永夜籠罩的大海上，周而復始的與海怪搏鬥，也不想看到黑暗最深處那個有光的盡頭。一旦有光，只會強迫他更清楚的看見真相，而他早就知道自己會看見什麼，即使他只在那個恐怖的夜晚不慎瞥見過，那個瞬間他立刻緊閉起雙眼拒絕再看哪怕只多一分半秒。

　　他知道他將看到階梯崩毀後留下的那口深淵，只因為當年他沒能順從自己的直覺，鼓起勇氣往前多踏一步，好好看清楚托馬斯究竟把什麼留在盒底。他和托馬斯總是如此，自然而然的便跳起了你進我退的舞步，到最後再也分不清是誰在帶領著誰。

　　然而，他絕不會再犯詹姆斯．麥格勞犯過的錯誤了，如果有誰必須破壞他們之間的節奏，那就由他來做吧。

 

　　「你有事情瞞著我。」等他回過神來，他已經站在托馬斯身畔，以極其平常的口吻說出這句話，好像在說他們需要找個海灣修補受損的船身。

　　他看著托馬斯回過頭來，靜靜的凝視了他半晌，深吸一口氣，垂下眼皮，卻露出了如釋重負的神情，毫不遲疑的承認：「是的。」

　　「你在擔心，」他半肯定半推測的說：「如果讓我知道這件事，會造成無法挽回的影響。」

　　微弱的笑意在托馬斯嘴角綻開：「我在擔心這件事會對 **你** 造成影響。擔心我可能又會重蹈覆轍，拖著你跳進另一場勝算微薄的賭注。」

　　他輕輕扣住托馬斯的肩膀，讓他轉過來面對自己：「你現在就是在重蹈覆轍，托馬斯。告訴我，讓我知道我們面對的是什麼。」

　　「不會有海裡竄上來的巨蛇把我們纏死，吭？」托馬斯低聲說，忽然嘆了一口氣，扶著他的手臂，俯首輕抵他的額頭好一會，然後才像是重新獲得力氣似的低聲說：「月初的時候，奧格爾索普收到兩封來自查爾斯鎮的密函，一封寄給他本人的正式信件，一封私人信件，特別註明要直接轉交給我。」

　　他感覺自己全身的血液從腳底倒流到了頭頂：「是誰？」

　　「寄給他的那封信由艾許家族的律師代書，至於我的那封，是現任繼承人的親筆信。那封信現在就在我的袋子裡，詹姆斯，天亮以後你可以親自讀那封信。」

　　「艾比蓋兒。」一陣突如其來的傷痛湧上他的喉嚨。

　　「艾比蓋兒。」托馬斯彷彿成了他的回音。「她已經取得現任阿什本伯爵，也就是我弟弟的同意，決定解除她父親生前和奧格爾索普訂定的契約。可能的話，她希望我能親自和她見面，或至少能回信給她，她想知道十年前那起事件的真相，她的父親究竟是如何得到卡羅來納總督的職位，還有，」說到這裡，托馬斯頓了頓：「應該如何為我安排恢復自由人身份之後的生活。」

 

　　不知道過了多久，他才把狂亂飛散的思緒勉強收束回來。他雙手微顫，分辨不出自己現在究竟是惶恐、欣喜還是悲戚：「這麼說，你已經不是囚犯了。」

　　托馬斯的神態淡然得彷彿不關己事：「字面上來說，沒錯。」

　　「你應該讓她知道。她有權知道她的父親是為何而死，查爾斯鎮發生的一切──」他垂下目光：「只有她有資格評斷。」

　　「你果然也是這麼想。」

　　他先是一怔，很快便領會到他的話外之意。「你還沒回覆她？」

　　托馬斯緩緩搖頭。「我想等到適當的時機告訴你，和你討論過後再決定要怎麼回覆。只是沒想到我等到的會是雅瑪西反抗軍。」

　　「你已經說過好幾次你在等。」他皺起眉頭，放棄再繼續繞圈子下去：「告訴我你在等什麼。」

　　「機會。」

　　黯淡的魚肚白天色抹去了那張臉上的歲月痕跡，只留下堅實而柔潤的輪廓，他彷彿看到那雙藍眼在發亮。說到這裡，托馬斯的聲音逐漸變得明朗：「這場密談是我們最大的機會。如果我能說服酋長接受我的提議，等我們幫助種植園度過眼前的難關，你可以奪回你的選擇權。」

　　「我的選擇權？」

　　「擁有和我一樣的選擇權，詹姆斯。必須如此，你和我才能真正決定我們的去向。」

　　詹姆斯微張著嘴，等他好不容易消化完剛剛聽到的一切，稍微理出個頭緒後，第一個衝口而出的問題卻是：「你的意思是，從我們籌備射擊訓練那時候開始，你就已經在考慮這件事，一直考慮到現在？」

　　「是的。因為在大局底定之前，我無法保證事情會如我想的那樣發展，而我又不想讓你再經受一次期望落空。」托馬斯閉起眼睛：「這段時間一直瞞著你，我很抱歉，詹姆斯。」

　　有好半晌，他只是一言不發的瞪著河面。然後，連他自己都沒有預料到，像是飽漲的帆布終於再也吃不住強風而繃斷了帆索似的，伸手抓住托馬斯的衣袖，咧開了嘴笑出聲來。他轉過頭來，看到托馬斯不知所措的臉，笑得更是厲害。

　　「看在老天份上，」他抹去眼角擠出的眼淚，「我怎麼會這麼盲目。」

　　「真是一點長進也沒有，不是嗎？」托馬斯苦笑著說：「十年過去了，風車巨人早已不復存在，我還是愚蠢的抓著生鏽的長矛不肯放掉。」

　　這句話深深刺進了他心底，一股熟悉的柔情油然而生，令他忍不住側過臉，在托馬斯的肩頭印下一吻。「不。」他呢喃的柔聲說：「你不是愚蠢，你只是固執得無可救藥。」

　　背著他費盡心思的密謀，腦子裡想著的卻是如何放他出籠，除了托馬斯，這世上大概不會有第二個人了。他略帶心酸而自嘲的想著。「我猜奧格爾索普連想都想不到你打的是這個算盤，吭？」

　　「挑起人內心深處的罪惡感，那是他控制囚犯的利器。但他不需要知道這也是我擅長的遊戲。」托馬斯攬著他的肩膀，稍稍傾過身來，把自己的重量倚在他身上。這不經意的舉動竟令他感到無比的欣喜。「如何無傷大雅的誤導別人對你的看法，這可是你教我的，船長。」

　　「你是個悟性很高的學生，勛爵大人。」

　　「謝謝。」托馬斯回以一笑。他們倚著彼此，沉浸在這份得來不易的寧靜裡，然而，似乎仍有些什麼在擾動托馬斯的思緒，促使他不得不再度開口：「事實上，奧格爾索普找我去談話的時候，提起了一件事，但我沒讓他繼續說下去。我希望能聽到你親口告訴我，而不是從他或別人那裡得到答案。」

　　「什麼事？」他佯作鎮定的反問。

　　「你始終沒告訴我的那個故事。你應該知道我想問什麼。」

　　他知道。他確實知道，甚至不需要托馬斯提起。那若有似無的預感成真了，直到這時候，他才發現自己一直在等著這個問題的到來。

　　「公海上最令人聞風喪膽的弗林特船長，擊敗了羅傑斯總督，正準備率領奴隸和海盜的聯軍收復拿騷，」托馬斯的語調十分柔和，然而每個頓挫都像是落在土裡的鐵鋤，鋤起鋤落鬆動著乾硬的泥塊：「卻被自己最信賴的戰友背叛。這個背叛你的人讓你和馬隆人的革命無疾而終，卻又決定你應該活下來，以一袋寶石為代價把你送進種植園，而且他顯然相信你會心甘情願的留在那裡，從此與世隔絕。」

　　 _你永遠看不透還有什麼留在盒底。_

　　「等眼前的事情落幕，等你準備好之後，我想聽你親口告訴我，」托馬斯終於釋放了他保護許久的預兆：「朗．約翰．西爾孚的故事。」

 

　　他還來不及思考該如何回應，便聽到身後不遠處傳來一聲輕咳，讓他們兩人都微微驚跳了一下。

瑪麗．格里芬端莊的攏著披肩站在那裡。他和托馬斯迅速互望一眼。不知道這位少女聽到了多少他們的談話。

　　「很抱歉打斷你們，先生。」她抿了抿嘴唇，使得那張總是有點諱莫如深的臉龐染上了幾分羞澀和稚氣：「酋長說，在出發之前，他很想和你們談談。」

 

 

　　※

 

 

　　沙地上沒見到奧格爾索普的蹤影。「酋長派人先行送他回船上了。」格里芬小姐說：「等這裡的事情都交代妥當，酋長便隨後出發。」

　　圖莫契契酋長準備帶五個族人同行，其中一個正是那眼神炯亮的戰士領袖，全都穿著遠行用的軟皮靴。酋長頸間繫起了一條紅色領巾，只配帶了必要的武器，手槍、十字短匕和一柄裝飾性大過實用的戰木棍，其他人則帶著長槍和彈藥盒，背著簡便的行囊，看上去相當沉著，沒有一絲茫然或慌張的氣氛，顯然都非常清楚他們將要面對的是什麼樣的任務。看到他們三人走過來，酋長點了點頭，他也以軍人儀態向酋長和戰士領袖頷首表示敬意。緊接著，出乎他的意料，酋長向隨行的族人囑咐了些什麼，然後獨自迎上前來，領著他們往樹林外緣緩步走去。清晨的薄霧已開始在林地間升起，一股來自內陸的微風吹拂過來，他隱約聽見林子深處傳來低微的話語聲，和風吹動枝葉的輕響交雜在一起。

　　望著風吹來的方向，酋長沉吟片刻，過了一會才開口。

　　「酋長說，奧格爾索普先生已大略解釋過你們兩位的來歷，但他希望和你們親自交談過後再作判斷。」

　　托馬斯端正著臉色說：「酋長需要知道什麼，我們盡可能坦誠相告。」

　　酋長點點頭，簡短的說了幾句話。

　　「兩個英國人，一個是貴族的兒子，一個是海軍軍官，竟然為了赦免海盜而被自己的同胞放逐，淪為階下囚。為的是什麼？」

　　他和托馬斯互望一眼，知道自己看起來肯定也和托馬斯同樣訝異。

　　「佔有這片殖民地的統治者想解決海盜問題，讓巴哈馬群島的貿易回歸正軌，並把這項任務指派給我們。」思索片刻後，托馬斯回答：「我們只是在做我們應當做的。在當時的我們看來，解除英國皇室加諸給他們的罪名，才是正當的做法。」

　　這回瑪麗說得很慢，似乎正絞盡腦汁尋找適當的措辭，卻也掩不住滿臉的好奇。但酋長聽完後，皺褶深刻的嘴角露出淡淡的一抹微笑。「你們不認為這些人是叛徒？」

　　「不，」托馬斯苦笑著說，「這正是為什麼我們也被當成叛徒。」

　　「每個族國都需要自己的叛徒。」酋長說著，語氣變得低沉：「看來英國人和我們也沒有太大的不同。」

　　「容我駁斥您的看法，酋長。」托馬斯和往常一樣，用他特有的那種不帶刺的戲謔直抒己見：「恐怕您比我見過的大多數英國領主要文明得多。」

　　酋長抬起頭，意味深長的朝托馬斯點點頭。

　　瑪麗轉述他的話時，抬起手來遮掩了一下笑意：「酋長說，他欣賞你的直接了當，但恭維的話到此為止。」

　　托馬斯也笑起來：「我從不說自己不相信的話。」

　　「酋長說，他知道為什麼他的老朋友會推薦你了，巴洛先生。」

　　「關於這點，我也感到同樣程度的好奇，酋長，」托馬斯頓了頓：「為什麼您會認為您的族人需要一個英國人的教導？」

　　酋長繼續緩步走著，伸手摸了一下掛在胸前皮帶上的手槍。「英國人的船帶來許多東西，」他每句話之間都停頓許久，瑪麗亦步亦趨的逐句跟著他，「火槍、蘭姆酒和銀子。他們用這些東西奴役我的親族，奴役我們的仇敵，現在我知道他們也奴役自己的同胞。要真正了解我們面對的是什麼，就得先了解你們。了解你們想要什麼，相信什麼，最重要的是，你們害怕什麼。」

　　托馬斯聽完，轉頭看看他，徹夜未眠的倦意也沒能消磨掉那雙眼裡的決心。在精神病院和甘蔗田裡折騰了這麼些年，他不知是痛楚還是欣慰的想，唐吉訶德還是永遠學不會該怎麼放棄期待。

　　「我也必須誠實的告訴您，酋長，要讓您和您的族人了解這一切──我說的是真正完整而透徹的了解──光憑我一個人是辦不到的。」

　　說到這裡，托馬斯朝他的方向挪動了一下腳步，拉近距離使得兩人臂膀相貼。「如果沒有我的伙伴，我的能力所及恐怕不可能滿足您真正的期望。」

　　酋長稍稍揚起了眉毛，將目光轉移到他身上。

　　「酋長問，你們認為他真正的期望是什麼？他願聞其詳。」

　　他感覺到托馬斯的手指悄悄拂過他的手腕。 _機會。_

　　於是他直視著酋長的眼睛，仍舊保持稍息的姿態，瞄準目標：「您願意信任一個英國人的話，只因為一群素不相識的異鄉人，還有一群可能和你們立場完全相異的同族需要你們的幫助。我欽佩您如此果敢行事，酋長。」

　　聽完這番話，酋長再次微笑起來，以族語流暢而簡潔的回答他。

　　「酋長說，這是全體族人共同的決議，他只是在履行身為領袖的義務。還有，奧格爾索普先生一直以來都是個講信用的人。」

　　他點點頭，「所以，我想您應該早就知道，他想要您和族人居住的這座河口？」

　　瑪麗．格里芬愕然睜大雙眼，不久前才閃過她臉龐的生澀神態又再度浮現：「麥格勞先生，你確定──」

　　「請妳如實轉述無妨，格里芬小姐。」

　　那少女看看他，又看看酋長，終於以遲疑的語調轉述了他的話。酋長聽完後，仍表現得不動聲色，看著他的眼神卻明顯改變了。他不確定這樣的改變是好是壞。

　　忽然間，彷彿林間冉冉升起的霧氣，他聽到熟悉的鬼魅從陌生的語言中現身。

　　「酋長說，他確實知道。弗林特船長。」瑪麗一邊說，一邊伸手撫平散在裙襬上的流蘇：「他還說，現在他明白了，傳說故事從不會是口說無憑。」

　　他轉頭看了托馬斯一眼，深吸一口濕潤的空氣：「以你們目前的規模，光靠奧格爾索普和你們之間的易物交易就可以維持生活，但您和您的族人都明白這不會是長久之計，不是嗎？現在擁有這塊土地的，是英國的商人和領主，他們在這裡種滿了棉花、甘蔗和菸草，終有一天，英國的國王也會來插上他的旗幟，宣稱這裡歸屬於他統治之下。」

　　酋長沉吟片刻，一股陰鬱的神色逐漸蒙上那張沉穩而剛毅的臉龐。

　　「他們的到來已成定數，仰賴英國人，或與英國人正面對抗，這兩條路都不會通往我們想要的方向。已經有幾支氏族無法承受苦果而毀滅，」少女的聲音微微顫抖著：「而其他氏族正走在通往毀滅的道路上。」

　　「而奧格爾索普的出現是一個不同的選擇，不同的道路。您和族人決定從根源改變殖民地的現況。」托馬斯順勢接口。

　　「是的，我們選擇相信他的理念，相信他真的會如他所應允，在這塊土地上建造一個沒有奴隸農場和沉重稅賦的城市。」瑪麗轉述完酋長的話後，忽然像是要尋求肯定似的補充：「事實上，柯維塔的長老們也認為這是最好的折衷辦法。」

　　他點點頭，直接對著瑪麗說：「薩凡納河口是重要的戰略位置，在這裡建立殖民地，可以充當英國和西班牙領地之間的緩衝區，他很可能會憑著這點向皇室和海軍大臣爭取人力和金援。」

　　聽完瑪麗略顯吃力的翻譯，酋長勾起一邊嘴角，帶點嘲諷的微笑起來。

　　「酋長說，你不認為他和族人們的選擇是癡人說夢，麥格勞先生？」

　　他有點驚訝：「當然不。我認為這的確是實際而可行的道路。」說著他忽然莞爾，不懷好意的補充：「和我見識過的空中樓閣相比，您這一點點異想天開實在算不了什麼。」說完他挺直背脊，回復嚴肅的態度直視前方，不敢轉頭過去看托馬斯的表情。

　　聽完後，酋長點點頭，又端詳了他好一會才移開視線，以緩慢而悠長的語調回答了幾句話。

　　「我的弟弟總是嘲笑我的看法。他相信弗林特船長的神話，最終選擇和英國人對抗，成為雅瑪西聯軍的戰士領袖。如今他已不在人世。」瑪麗說著攏緊了披肩：「酋長說，你說話的樣子和他很相像。」

　　

　　


	10. Epilogue

　　　Ⅹ　尾聲 

　　

**薩凡納地區相關文獻摘錄**

 

　　 _ⅰ. 巴蒂斯塔*種植園領班日誌──1716年9月至11月，路易斯．無名氏。_

11月8日

　　「……存放備用的布料不夠用，只得向部分工人和眷屬徵收床單搭建帳篷……隊長家的小渾球繞著工舍打轉，鬼鬼祟祟的不知在搞啥，八成是他老子不放心，叫他張大眼睛監視咱們……騎兵隊離開後，照原訂計畫在前後兩道門外挖壕溝布置陷阱，清點人數時發現少了兩個人，托馬斯和麥格勞，佩頓說他們隨同騎兵隊外出偵察。倒是不意外，少爺向來自成章法，自從那海盜頭子來了之後更是嚴重……薩謬爾想趁亂偷走彈藥盒和手槍當場被逮到，挨了一頓痛揍，差點沒把他剩下的那隻眼睛也打瞎……佩頓預估民兵隊駐紮時間不會超過兩周。最好是。」

 

　　11月9日

　　「……從昨天下午就沒見過奧格爾索普的鬼影，八成龜在書房裡盤算著怎樣讓所有人賣命保護他……保羅老衰鬼削尖木棍時削掉了食指一塊肉。曼德姆氣得不行，只給他澆了蘭姆酒隨便纏塊破布了事……和麥可重新計算過每餐伙食的分配，在完全無補給的情況下大約只能撐一個月……中午過後氣氛越來越浮躁，葛拉姆那批人又開始烏鴉嘴，說什麼萬一騎兵隊被殲滅該怎麼辦，不如在反抗軍攻過來前開溜。只得叫佩頓盡早開始演練守牆戰線，省得這些混蛋胡思亂想……多虧提姆的老婆，做的那鍋燉菜不知道施了什麼巫術，大伙才吃沒幾口火氣就先消了一大半……從今晚開始每人守夜兩鐘頭，抽籤決定順序……」

　　11月10日

　　「一大清晨隊長和奧格爾索普帶著騎兵隊回來，連根毛也沒傷著。他媽那老滑頭是啥時溜出去的？……原來老滑頭是去河口找了他的酋長朋友來幫忙，和反抗軍領袖在樹林裡談判了半天，勸說那群彈盡糧絕的印地安人放棄種植園，和平離開駐紮地，跟酋長一塊回去他部落老家定居。這輩子還真他媽沒聽過這麼離奇的故事……麥可懷疑這整回事搞不好都是老滑頭捏造出來的，根本沒有什麼反抗軍到這裡來，帶消息回來的哨兵只是他安排的幌子，想趁機測試咱們遇上突發狀況還會不會乖乖聽話……他八成是押著那海盜頭子和托馬斯去給酋長當人質，拿張水牛皮和老鷹羽毛當借據，甩掉了兩顆燙手山芋，又確保酋長和他友誼長在……或是那倆抓到機會騎馬亡命天涯去了，隊長根本沒逮著人……」

 

 

 

　　 _ⅱ. 哈蘿娜號卸貨名目備註──1719年3月至5月。_

 

　　3月26日，羅亞爾港：

　　鹿皮…………………………………………………… 113磅

　　水獺皮………………………………………………… 8磅

　　棉紗…………………………………………………… 266磅

　　蘋果酒………………………………………………… 50加侖x6

　　維吉尼亞紅菸草……………………………………… 67磅

　　圖軸7卷

　　信件22封

　　

　　4月5日，第一堡壘交易站：

　　茶葉…………………………………………………… 10磅

　　鹽……………………………………………………… 25磅

　　牛油…………………………………………………… 50磅

　　孜然…………………………………………………… 10盎司

　　芫荽…………………………………………………… 20盎司

　　琴酒…………………………………………………… 5加侖

　　紙張…………………………………………………… 20磅

　　火藥…………………………………………………… 2磅

　　鳥銃10把

　　玻璃杯4只

　　蠟燭20根

　　書籍16本

　　當周《新聞通訊》5份

　　信件13封

 

4月12日，雅瑪奎交易站：

　　玉米…………………………………………………… 70磅

　　麵粉…………………………………………………… 62磅

　　蘭姆酒………………………………………………… 50加侖x5

　　三股繩………………………………………………… 50碼x4

　　紙張…………………………………………………… 3磅

　　鐵鍬6把

　　蠟燭5根

　　帶鎖大箱1口

地球儀1座

　　望遠鏡1支

　　當周《新聞通訊》1份

　　英譯本《天文學和製圖學原理》

　　信件4封

 

 

 

　　 _ⅲ. 於艾比蓋兒．艾許女勛爵遺物中發現之早期信件。日期不詳。_

　　

　　致艾比蓋兒：

 

　　雅瑪奎部落之戰士領袖身染急症，我與麥格勞先生將乘船護送他至第一堡壘接受診治，因此無法依本次約期前往阿什弗德寓邸，為此我倆皆深感抱歉，若妳時程容許，請回信再議延期事宜。

 

　　妳誠摯的

　　托馬斯．巴洛

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *取自文藝復興時期建築師Leon Battista Alberti


End file.
